


Connection~ Air

by Esa_14



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 38,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esa_14/pseuds/Esa_14
Summary: I am a  jackbum, makjin shipper. I adore these pairings and the maknaes are so cute😊Edited:Connection, flowing through you like the air we breathe and pulsing within you.-He belongs to me, jaebum said.No one dare say other wise.-I will always be with you no matter jinyoung tells Mark, your my...... after all-I feel like some how I am responsible for them, yugyeom said way to confidently, Ya and I was what bambam replied - no wait cut off by youngjae it was me, I was the one....  "???"





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing and posting it, I don't know if I did this well enough but hopefully it is.

Introduction

It's my first time ever writing something like this, and it's my first jackbum fictional story as well... 🙈🙈🙈 I have been thinking of writing one for a long time now but I am not the writing type I'd rather read instead. 

This story is base from a poem I have in mind but because I want more to it I am making a story. I don't know how many chapters there will be or how long it will last or even the length of the story, so it will be a fun experience. If the story is like a lot or theirs interest in it I will do my best to make it.😊


	2. Page 1.2 ~ Dream

Smile▪▪▪▪▪▪So Beautiful.  
The sun shine, the trees, the smell of fresh air, this comfy feeling. Birds singing, singing▪▪be.  
Eyes▪▪▪▪▪▪Those eyes I feel like it’s looking into my soul. My soul.  
Singing, bee.  
Ears▪▪▪▪▪  
Singing, beep.  
▪  
▪  
▪  
▪  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short. Most likely the first few will be like this.  
> -  
> Do you like it? Or maybe it's too early to ask🤔


	3. Page 1.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not really a violent story but it will have some fight scenes.

Jackson wake up or you'll be late says Mark.  
(Markson, the roommate, a name for themselves cause why not…. Also does he have a choice, this is Jackson, that means something.)  
Jackson wakes up, looking at Mark with his sleepily puppy eyes, Mark tells him again to wakeup, up he goes to the bathroom to start his day. This sleepy head is such an easy going child like that.  
▪  
▪  
Choi youngjae! Get him, get youngjae.  
Get back here the boy yells, like hell he would youngjae thinks. Running and cutting through the streets, bumping into someone, holy shit he is scary, sor…ry he says to the scary looking boy on the floor next to him. He feels something but before he can see what he hears them coming and began running again.  
▪  
▪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make it a bit long than my first one. :))  
> -  
> I don't know why the orders of the chapter is so off but this would be 3 on the page. Is that how it usually is or is it just showing like this only to me?


	4. Page 1.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really short so I combine the chapters, I think that's how I will do it, as I am not good at making them long.  
> -  
> Some information: I don't have an updating style, basically will update quickly because as I have said I am more of a reader and when I am reading books with long chapters I get distracted*shy*

Markiepooh, hey I am talking to you. If it’s about your mystery dream I know all ready, he says. But this time its different I saw a face, he looks at Jackson as he continues, well not really but I saw a smile. A smile so beautiful, the best I’ve ever seen, Jackson says with a soft smile on his lips.  
▪  
▪  
The day is like any other, classes can be so boring. Even the teacher seen to not want to be their right now. The bell rings and it’s time for lunch. As Jackson and Mark take a cut through the back hall way he hears a loud sound. Something hitting the wall… or someone as they look out the window. A hand on the other's left shoulder pinning him to the wall. The boy looks scared for his life as though it’s his last day. Mark and Jackson are use to seeing stuff like this, it happens but that doesn't mean Jackson likes it, no he doesn't, he avoids it as much as possible if only he could say the same for his roommate, Mark on the other hand doesn't exactly care but he can't help but watch the boy who's pinning the other. 

He likes it when someone knows how to handle themselves. From the looks of it this boy knows just how too, the boy turns his face to the side while he’s about to do something when another boy arrives from behind causing the boy on the wall and his friends on the ground shaking and running away as fast as possible. The boy turns around to the one behind him looking upset from having to cause his play time to be over. From what Mark can see as boys are leaving the area his hoodie falls a bit Mark spots his black hair as he throws an arm around the other boy.  
▪  
▪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly writing is so much fun I can see why some like it. The more you write the more the ideas flow.  
> -  
> Well do you like it?  
> 


	5. Ch 2 jinyoung/jb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes, even though I speak English I am kinda bad with grammar, as when you are so used to speaking rather then writing it happens so if anything seems off sorry in advance I do come back check and correct my grammar or errors made.

Jackson sees someone in the space of the door way he can't tell if he's hurt or not and three other boys laying on the ground following with one on the wall looking lifeless, while he's sitting at the table waiting for Mark, maybe he knows more after all he was watching the whole thing while Jackson was too hungry to bother.  
He's not afraid he's just not getting involved, not again-- Before he can be too drawn in Mark comes sitting next to him. Looking like he's just having the time of his life. He's something else, Mark says, what? That boy Jackson he’s awesome did you see what he did? Not anyone can do that. He's…. are you okay? I shouldn't hav—Mark it’s okay, besides I thought he was cool too.  
▪  
▪  
▪  
▪  
Why is he running, he should know better after hurting my brother. Get him, as always youngjae is running, it’s been a few days since he last had to run this much. He was so surprise to see his bullies all bruise up, the guy who makes his life hell arm is broken and the other three looks just as bad. But who would dare to do that he wonders. He's heard stories whenever anyone tries to help anybody what happens. He doesn't know the deal but can't help he wonder who would help him.  
▪  
He makes a turn running through some clothes and sheets hanging outside when he found a good spot to hide. As he does keeping an eye out looking for them, a hand lands on his shoulder hard, grapping him, why do you run? You know this would happen. So you're fighting back now? I thought you didn't know how to. It… it wasn't me, I didn't do anything- ofcourse you didn't just like last time, where's you bodyguard now? Let's see who'll save you. As he says those words throwing his fist at youngjae, youngjae closing his eyes ready for the impact.  
▪  
BAAM! BAAM! Tumbling, Ya, wuh???  
Well that was fun right? Look at you, hahaha.  
Hey. Heyyy,  
Kid. Youngjae looking shocked, realizes, yelling from shock don't hurt me.  
Again the guy starts laughing. Why would I hurt you when I just saved you. He asked. After watching the face of the boy who stood in front of him, he realized they’ve met before. Ah the scary looking guy from a few weeks ago.  
▪  
With the boy's help picking himself from the ground, he was shock okay who wouldn't be after seeing what they can do. Thank you he's to the boy, smiling and thanking them again. Youngjae, I mean I am youngjae and What’s your name he asks, the boy watches him and smiles back saying his name is Park Jinyoung and the other is JB.  
▪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After watch jinyoung in he is psychometric, I have totally fallen for his acting. The fight scenes were great. So writing him all badass is completely working out. :))


	6. Page 2.6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't reread this so sorry in advance. *hides*

BAAM! 

Its all he hears throwing him off guard, making his way home, Mark wasn't sure from where but then he hears yelling, making his way over he sees a group of boys fighting, when something caught his eyes a hoodie that looked familiar, all a sudden a guy's on the ground, moving one to another when someone comes from behind, Mark wants to help but he can't not from where he is, when the guy was thrown back, holy shit, that guy with broad shoulders, taken out two other guys while his friend does the same.  
▪  
It’s all over before you know it. When he see the hoodie guy(jinyoung) walking over to someone, someone on the ground who’s face he can't see well from that angle, as he tries to see who his phone starts ringing, he ignores the vibrations, and continues to look, when his from goes off again, taking out his phone he sees its Jackson, as he answers it he sees the boy turning with the help from hoodie guy, youngjae he hears and see. A little taken back, he awakes from the call of his name through the phone, phone oh no did he hear, no way he couldn't. Having given a look at hoodie guy he makes his way out fast.  
▪  
Dude where's dinner and your late to top it off, it’s a good thing I bought it, as they sit Mark can't help from remembering youngjae. As he watches Jackson, who in returns gives him a look. What? I know something happened you can say it now or after we finish. Jackson says, they've known each other for a long time it was impossible to not know when something's wrong. That look on his face, his face which is filled with many things but that look means something.  
▪  
Youngjae having a meal with jinyoung and jb, still can't believe his eyes. Jinyoung is pretty scary but the way he talks is sweet and jb he's well, youngjaes not sure but he doesn't want to make any wrong moves. Something about them being a mix of loud and quiet reminds him of "them", without warning jinyoung is moving his hands to his face, he looks up taken back a little, before he can say anything jb tells him to not cry and eat. What, he’s crying. 

▪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yugbam will show soon, I have the idea of how I want them to appear, but I want a nice blend so I am rushing them.


	7. Page 2.7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it as some back and forth I added it in.. I didn't want to add too much to make it looks messy. Only the first few chapter will have the back story for now. Enjoy.  
> ....  
> { } I'll use this for my thoughts part. So this way it's not confusing I was using ( ) but then it's off when I use it for them as well. After looking it this looks better.

(Morning after being bumped into youngjae- first day at Markson college)  
Soft▪▪▪▪▪▪ very soft he thinks. He can feel very bit of touch upon his lips. Slowly he opens his eyes due to the sounds of water falling. Oh you're a awake, Jinyoung says. I wasn't sleeping. He says, yeah… well let's go.  
▪  
▪  
▪  
(After dinner)  
Mark still refuses to tell Jackson what’s bothering him, but being understanding is becoming too much with no where to go. Before Mark has the chance to slip away Jackson’s corner him. Mark what's bothering you? You know you can always talk to me.  
▪  
(Meeting Youngjae – past tense )  
Can you believe the amount of work you have to do even when it’s you last year? He says over the phone, As he continues to ramble without looking as where he is going and walks into a locker, laughing is hard through the line. Jackson wonders how Mark can be so insensitive at a time like this even if he himself thinks it's funny too.

A voice saying sorry made he lock his eyes on the person, he knows him, he has seen him here and there. But Jackson wonders why he is saying sorry, so he a laughs bit and tells his junior youngjae it was his own fault. Youngjae seeming please to hear that tells Jackson it's okay.  
▪  
They've become buddies, Jackson fines him cute, realizes Youngjae is polite, usually says thank you, sorry, welcome so on. Youngjae became very close to Jackson he looks up to him. He goes out to eat with him and enjoys spending time him. Jackson doesn't judge him nor does he wants anything of youngjaes’.  
It wasn't always like that for him, youngjae from a rich family so things aren't always real for him. So he is enjoying every bit of it. Knowing Jackson made him start to think he can really have real friends. 

As he makes his way to from the coffee shop he see someone at the corner and hears a sound like garbage can--- even though he knows he should but can't help his curiosity fines himself hiding and watching everything that’s happen. A boy with a small frame right hand a little bruise and a boy who's nose doesn't look right—oh its broken he think, as the boy is ready for another attack but luckily the others got scared and ran away. He want to laugh and he does only noticing when the boy turns to him.  
▪  
Mark was just minding his own business trying to my a new game, he know he shouldn't be spending so much money on games but he has gotten really good at it which leads game to the game store. Now being good isn't always good well at least for the other person anyways, Mark has played the game more then once and has won more then once after getting bored of his opponent he dictates to leave; his opponent hated that he looses and so he follows Mark out with his other two buddies want to see if Mark can fight as good as in the game. Thinking he can beat him, when he and his friends cornered Mark, after asking them nicely to move and being pushed Mark was no longer Mr. nice guy he threw his fist at the guys face breaking his nose in the process. The boys all got scared seeing his fiery eyes, a face completely different from that of which the always saw, a body that looked a lot stronger then it did a few minutes ago, they can feel it, he was just scary he was that and more, figuring out that it would be best to leave him alone.

As the boys running out one side hearing laughter coming from behind him, not too loud nor quite, he turn around to see the laughing boy. He stops immediately but Mark just smile at him and continues about his day like it was nothing.  
▪  
Jackson wasn't shocked to see his friend hand like that but why today of all the days when he was going to introduce him to a new friend. Know very well that the fight wasn't his friend fault he took care of him hand and bandage it up nicely. So what time is he coming? Mark says, he should have been here by now.  
Wondering what’s taking him so long, Jackson calls youngjae, youngjae not being to use to the area got lost, {lol, thought it'd be cute} Jackson heads out to get him. Few minutes later from the halls of the apartment Mark can hear really loud laughter, as the door is open Mark think to himself he get why they came friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I am think I am getting the hang out how this works.  
> -  
> How's it so far? Feed back are welcomed. :))


	8. Page 2.8

As they make their way into the apartment Jackson calls for Mark, who just happens to be sitting right there. Upon entering Youngjae got quite seeing Mark, Mark walks over to his friend smiles when he sees all the food in his hand not even noticing that he has herd the other's voice; both Mark and Jackson notice it is far to quite looking over at Youngjae.  
Mark now seeing him, knows why the boy became quite. Youngjae Jackson calls for him, he smiles and introduce him to Mark. Not wanting to be rude to Jackson he responds and smile abit at Mark, which Jackson and Mark both can see how odd it is. Mark already told Jackson about what happened earlier in the day he turns to Youngjae, wait he's the same guy, Youngjae a little shy nods at Jackson who starts laughing cause Mark to think his friend couldn't have become any stranger.  
▪  
After meeting up with Youngjae, he had told Jackson of a cool guy he met, while Mark had told Jackson of a laughing boy, he put the two together finally everything thing makes sense. Youngjae got to know Mark isn’t someone bad and Mark learns Youngjae is the younger boy who Jackson can't seem to stop caring for.  
▪  
▪  
Soft hair▪▪▪▪▪ short just the way he likes it. Beep beep beep. For once he would like to not be awoken by his alarm. Jackson can't help but wonder why he keeps dreaming of some he has never met before( and sadly even in his dreams) he wonder when he'd get to the person he has been dreaming of.  
▪  
Marks already up waiting for him, he still hasn't told Jackson about Youngjae but he knows that's not something he can keep for long well not on till he knows more about the situation anyway. Mark had made a sure no matter who was around Jackson for history to never reaped itself.  
▪  
The teacher asked to see Mark information him of his program for the next semester. As always Jackson is sitting at the table with his and Mark’s share of lunch. Mark tells Jackson he has to go not another college in the new semester for morning classes, his course is offering a training experience but it's all up to him if not he can continue and have experience through part work or something like that.  
After listening to everything he had to say Jackson lid up with a big smile, telling Mark he should has it would be good for him plus it’s not like he would have to move so why not. Jackson tells him to think about it.  
Mark doesn't really mind but he if worried especially now with Youngjae around the area.  
▪  
▪  
(To the Morning after being bumped into youngjae- first day at Markson college)  
After looking into some things JJP (code name, because they are bad like that) found out some guys who have been bullying other students, and decided to handle it right away. Neither of them can stand things like that it was why the made JJP a way to look out for the little guy in a sense.  
While going through the website they saw a private message with all the information they need took take a into it including the person's name. Choi Youngjae, he say, jb sending jinyoung a know look. Now here they are eat while he starts crying, they know he has had a hard time a feel bad for him but not know how well to comfort him for they time being jb tells him to eat and not to cry.  
After that day Youngjae was now free as ever living happily, whenever he is around Jinyoung he just can't help but feeling like he is with Jackson. He feels sad when he thinks about it but after a long time he is having a really good time. Jinyoung is different from Jackson however he is just as much a caring, he can also be quite clumsy, funny and serious. Youngjae feels safe around him as for Jb isn't scared of him anymore either he take care if him just like Mark would, the difference is that unlike Mark jb can't keep up with games he always looses or just plain bad it make youngjae happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few chapters written I just have to edit them. :))  
> ...  
> The other up coming chapter is going to be a 3 piece. Kinda nervous.. :)


	9. Ch 3 truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy anniversary he mumbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 of 3 :))  
> Just having fun with it. Hope you like the story.

After a long thought he decided to tell him. Jackson, with a look on this face that isn't really angry or sad, a bit hurt then turns serious as he starts again Jackson took notice of the way he is acting it is very different. Whatever it is must be really bad.  
After sitting next to each other for about 20 minutes with saying anything finally he started. I saa..w, he breathes and starts again, I saw youngjae Jackson. He says. After a few seconds Jackson look at his friend a blinks eyes forming tears. Are you sure? He says with his crying voice, which still carries its strength after all this youngjae.  
▪  
Things a been a bit off, neither of them getting much sleep. A lot has happened and finally the truth was out. Some weights off their shoulders. Soon will be exams and they need to focus. Mark had finally made a decision, thanks to him working hard all those days now he can make his dreams real. Music is one of his passions after doing a performance in a school play and having the opportunity to try something else.  
Now along with music he knew many things a to complete his major this was the last step. He decided to take the opportunity that and he can't take Jackson nagging him any more, he fine it funny.  
He's crossing the road going to the gaming store like always. After spending some time having fun only realizing how late it is when the staff came to inform him, he picks his bag up and headed for the door, when someone grabs his hand along with the door bar. The person removes his a hand quickly saying sorry to him.  
Mark looks over to his side, a voice that sounds familiar but still hard to place.  
▪  
Jinyoung has been playing lots of games lately mostly with youngjae, he’s even pretty good and far better then jb. To keep himself ready for his next rounds with youngjae he goes to the gaming store. He's been playing for a long time winning some and losing some. When a staff member came to let him know it was closing time.  
He got a shy and was speeding his way out. Grabbing at the door, finding it a bit warm, he looks at his hand only to see he is holding another person's hand. He removes his hand and says sorry to the other; a boy his age or maybe younger, his face is so small, Jinyoung thinks, however something about him looks familiar but he can't seem to place it.  
▪  
How is he, is he doing better? Jb looks the message usually they don't get messages like this more then once. The person on the other side is always asking about youngjae and always saying there thank you for the caring of youngjae.  
As promised he along with Jinyoung he looks after youngjae, even though he's getting paid for it after all youngjae is like his little brother, well maybe a little sweeter then his little brother. Base off of his invention this person isn't family. He wonders what’s the relationship, it seems for professional he can't really understand it. 

It's been about two weeks or so, when he saw a message, this time it looks different and feels different too. 

“thank you, he can be a bit loud but he's a good kid" 

Along with the usual message this was with in it. He wonders if some thing has happened to cause a change.  
▪  
It’s a beautiful Saturday morning, not just any morning but the one when they met. Its Markson’s anniversary, and here they are enjoying the out doors a very sweet a relaxing day as Jackson had planned but Mark changed it saying the can do it later. Now he fines himself screaming his head off, why does he always get trick into do something wild like this. 

Even if he is perfectly say it doesn't mean he can't get hurt. Other the hand Mark is enjoying the rollercoaster with the biggest smile on his face. Ever! 

Mark leave Jackson to sit on chair as he goes to get some water. Haven gotten his water and some snacks he headed back his way; as someone say hyung… he knows this voice as he looks to his left side he see youngjae, his eyes filled with tears. Mark didn't move, as youngjae takes his hand, drawing back his attention. Hyung, it’s really you, you.. you look so different, youngjae was happy to see him, Mark couldn't understand or maybe it was a trick. He removes his hand from youngjaes fast and hard causing him to be pulled forward; youngjae was surprised, hyung I--- NO, Firm and sharp just like Mark, it made youngjae scared really scared. We don't know each other remember, he says, but hyung, I am not you hyung youngjae. His voice was cold the closest youngjae has ever heard. 

Remembering a sick Jackson he's ready to make his way, SORRY, I am sor--- Youngjae says, "Jackson" is all that Mark says and leaves quickly.


	10. Page 3.10 truth/lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 of 3 :))

(Morning of Mark's confession)  
I… know, saying in between cries, Mark watches him. What? You knew? He.. yeah. Jackson say.  
After claiming down, Jackson begins to speak again. I always knew what he was up to, I never stop keeping tabs on him. But what I didn't know was that he was close by I didn't believe it until well now. Why didn't you tell me? Mark was anger, it’s not like that, you did so much already I couldn't let you do more.  
Jackson's honesty too caring for his own good Mark thinks. So now what’s the plan sooner or later we will run into him and it’s better me then you. He says, stick to the plan Jackson, stay away from him, I don't want a repeat. This time his voice sounds like normal. I know Jackson says.  
▪  
(Amusement park – meeting Youngjae)  
Hyung, his heart is beating hard in his chest, youngjae still knows him, he remembers him even after 4 years. He looks different grown up, stronger, but still the same. Wait he can't, youngjae is holding onto his hand like his life depends on it. But Mark can't, so he follows the plan he made 4 years a go with Jackson. NO, pulling a way hard, just enough so he can get the message but it’s not working, why is he saying sorry does he know or is he just, Youngjae is scared, but is still trying, remembering a sick Jackson he says his name unconsciously and leaves fast. He can't let them meet if they meet everything will fall apart.  
▪  
▪  
(Amusement park – meeting Mark)  
Jb and jinyoung couldn't take it anymore the bubbly youngjae wasn't looking good for a few days now but today he looks like he lost someone he loves. They took him out the one place they were sure he was going to have fun an amusement park. He was having fun lots of it, well enjoying the merry-go-round he mumbles happy anniversary with a soft little happy smile, a real one unlike a few minutes ago.  
Not knowing who or what he is referring to they let him be with out questing, as the came off the ride going for another, youngjae noticed a boy in the line, leaving jb and jinyoung he rushes over. He couldn't believe its none other than Mark hyung. Feeling so happy he call out to him, Mark pulls away, youngjae not wanting the meeting to end so quickly he starts saying sorry, Jackson was all he got in return and Mark leaving fast, like lightning, that mean Jackson is here, but the way mark said his name that means some has happened to him. He quietly follows as fast as he could, while remembering Jackson would get sick from screaming that much be it, he must be dehydrated or so… he hopes.  
Before he can caught up, Mark already have Jackson around his shoulders and making his way in the crowd. Sadly youngjae could keep up.  
…..  
Jb noticing youngjae is going off on his own he follows him, he hears youngjae calling the boy hyung, hyung really this guy he looks younger then jb himself and he doesn't look any thing like the hyung from the pictures they found through investigating youngjae, maybe he's not really his hyung.  
He watches everything going wrong second by second, he start getting angry and was about to interfere when a hand on his shoulder stops him. Jinyoung was quick for a reason he has to be with some like jb who know what would happen. They followed youngjae as chases after the boy he you can hardly see if it wasn't for his red hair.  
▪  
▪  
They've taken a sad youngjae home, after trying to make him feel better youngjae still reminds sad.  
I…  
He..  
He has start crying now and it's becoming loud.  
Jinyoung couldn't take it anymore rubs his back and tells him everything will be okay.  
Jaebum on the other hand wonders if “hyung" is the one who asked to look after him, he can tell the boy didn't look like he want to hurt him, but just couldn't stand him which wasn't making much sense.  
Youngjae he carefully asks who is he? Earning a look from jinyoung that says you have no patience, even though he want to know himself and has been biting the inside of his mouth to stop himself from causing youngjae any more pain. 

 

 

It’s been a bout an hour now, thinking he would be speaking all again today or general, jb was now about to get off the couch and get ready for bed.  
….  
What? Jinyoung asked, causing jb to stop, finally young was speaking.  
He is my hyung he says they.. they both are. I became friends with with Sseun-hyung in his last year and his roommate Markie-hyung.  
You you two remind me of them, it feels real and good just like then. Everything was going well we hang out all the time, Markie-hyung even thought me how fight, while Sseun always took care of me.

But then everything change he, slients for a few seconds then he continues. They did like me, they were just around me cause my family is rich, rich he say with a bit of coldness and starts getting angry. When I got home one day from school I was told we were robbed.  
I had them over a few times they even asked how come no ones ever home I thought they were just being kind but no we found out it was them the bang I gave hyung was half broken hanging, it was his I knew it well, seem like it got caught while they were leaving.  
They listen to him carefully, jinyoung still rubbing his back, jb sits besides him, takening his hand into his. You know it's the first time I am talking about this. It feels good to finally say it. 

Did you get to talk to him they both asked, yes, Sseun hyung was screaming at me telling me it was them, he was crying so was I, he had that effect on me. But Markie look anger he even pulled Sseun away. Really I wanted to believe them and because they we always kind to me I choose not to press changes.  
And they were they only ones you ever had over it was a question really atleast not to youngjae. Still he nodded. Every time way over something would go missing, I even remember Sseun having some marks on his body from time to time since we started to hang out. He would protect me from other people, he was always nice that’s why it was hard to believe but it had so much evidence and I saw Markie-hyung. 

I wanted to know more but sseun wasn't at school and they had moved out. Today for the first time in 4 years I saw them again, I couldn't see Sseun really but Markie-hyung is still the same always so protective.  
After claiming down youngjae decided to get some sleep. While jb and jinyoung now are filled with many thoughts, youngjae know how to fight but doesn't, then there is someone who is look out for, this is the reason he doesn't need too. His hyungs might be the ones who are after him now or they one maybe just maybe protecting him if they we telling the truth. 

They both feel drain from it all and also decided it was best to get some rest as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven I few chapters written just have to edit and will post.  
> -  
> I want to thank those who left me kudos:))
> 
> -  
> I am not really sure how many like this story as I haven't seen any comments which is okay, and if you like it an your enjoying then thanks :)))


	11. Page 3.11 lies

Jackson watches Mark but doesn't say anything thing, he was to see him too but knew the answer so he just let himself be carried away by Mark.  
Does he look well he asks, fidgeting with a water bottle he looks at Jackson, do I even want to know how you know. He laughs so does Jackson.  
A second passes, yes he looks good, he got bigger and manly, he says with a sweet little smile. Another second passes by, we may have to move again Jackson says, may be, I’ll look into it in the morning, let’s get some rest. If your still not feeling well then don't go to classes he says as he pat’s Jackson on the back. Mark, get some rest as well.  
▪  
▪  
▪  
(How they met)  
Hey what are you doing and told you no games until you finished training Jackson yell across the living room. But hyung said I could play, he turns to mark, your spoiling him like always and before you know it they are bickering. Youngjae can't understand how these two have been living with each other when they bicker so much well mostly Jackson since Mark tends to ignore him, he starts to laugh, how.. how did you two even meet? That cause Jackson to light up, really like a blub he was so bright.  
▪▪▪  
Letting his parents know he was fine and they had nothing to worry about as he's making his to the check out, rambling about something, when he walks face into Mark causing them to fall over, getting up like nothing has happened he starts saying sorry in English cause he is in panic mode then realizing the person might not know English he starts speaking quietly in Chinese and ramblings again when he hears laugher turning around after picking up the other person things Jackson was fast to say it was love at first sight, causing Mark to shake his head and youngjae with his mouth open, it's not that youngjae has anything against ones love preference but he was shock to see Jackson speak so lovely of his love.

How can he be so good looking...I don't know he answered with a bit of tease, what, what, you understand me? Jackson asked, Mark smiles again and said yes. Once again he apologizes but before anything can be said it was his turn at the counter. They met with each other again at the school gate, After having a little chat with each other and realizing they're both foreigners and were going to attend the same school, they decided to check it out together.  
They were even put in the same room making them roommates. They were having lunch like any other day Jackson was getting lunch for them, coming back he saw some kids pointing making fun of his friend, he wasn't supposed to get in trouble he had promised but this was getting out of hand so he took the can that was in his hand and throw it at the boys shoulder causing him to yell. Then Jackson starts saying sorry, however his eyes didn't the boys got scared and ran off. 

What.. youngjae says he could believe that's how they became friends. What you mean it’s the kings job to protect his family. Jackson says causing youngjae to smile sweetly at him.  
▪  
▪  
(Friends)   
What's that, what’s what? He ask back, Jackson I know your hiding something now hand it over to me. This time he demanded. Mark’s a sweet guy really he was but he can be quite scary he though he knows Jackson's background that never got in his way. Some how he managed to get away. Safe for now.  
Stay away from youngjae this is my last warning, a of paper that was sticking a bit out of Jackson's bag. What’s this? Jackson chokes on his food, how did you? They just looked at each other, okay okay fine yes, I have been getting treats to say away from him, but it’s no big deal. I mean it must be that kid who wanted youngjae to buy his lunch every day until Jackson had thought him how to be nice.  
Okay but if anything happens you need to let me know. He laughs a tiny bit who would want to mess with Wang jiaer he says as he continues with his food. 

What the hell happened? Nothing really it was nothing you should see the other guys, Jackson this is becoming to much. Mark I am fine let’s go youngjae will be waiting for us.  
How come no one's ever home Mark asked, well- dude the pool is huge Jackson cuts him off, I feel so refreshed, as he walks pass youngjae; youngjae noticed some marks on him, what’s that? realizing that wearing a white shirt wasn't such a good idea he just teased youngjae instead, and with the help of Mark the subject was forgotten, a few days later he had some more marking on his hand it looked like he had gotten into a fight, this one was different he must have use more strength. Though Mark tells him everything is okay and not to worry, still he worries on top of that things have been disappointing in his house. 

Now is parents are blaming his friends, but he tells them they would never do that. He really wants to see his friends but he doesn't hear from Jackson and Mark says he can't make it. On the third day the he got worried, Jackson would always talk or meet with him but he wasn't doing any of that and Mark had started to send him really short messages. Finally he got a message from Jackson saying he's busy with some family things, the next day he saw Mark who didn't look so good but said it was because of school he had too many projects.  
He had just got home from school seeing a few of their bodyguards and police, he makes his way inside the house, seeing a CCTV of Mark attacking the guards and breaking into the house. He wasn't sure why, he remembers calling Mark the night before as he was upset and his family didn't want him spending time when them any more. Mark had said he would come for him, youngjae thought that’s why Mark was there until he see some things were gone an a safe his family has for emergencies, empty. He was feeling so hurt, everyone was telling him see they just want what you have.  
▪  
▪  
Jackson was on his way home when again a few men showed up, this time he knew it wasn't going to be easy still he wasn't one to be scared or run away, while he saw more guys coming out the vehicle he quickly called Mark, I told to stay away. I warned you now look what you made me do. So it's you Jackson says, Mark on the other end of the line tracks the call as speed up a little.

So this is what you've up to jiaer, I have say I am a bit surprised you're all by yourself. While one guy moves in to attack he was send across the ground with a kick, Jackson got those strong legs after all. He smiles, I seem do just fine on my own.  
They all came at him, things were bad Mark can here it, he knew Jackson isn't playing around with them this was a fight that can end badly, he was getting mad for not being there on time, still he claim his mind and drive faster.  
Jackson was doing pretty good a few bruises but he was still good, one guy goes to him with a bat, he blocked it causing a sharp pain to his forearm before the guy can to it again he was on his back Jackson had gotten hold on the same bat and hit him back. 

Things were getting bad he was surrounded, before anyone had the chance to do him any thing luckily Mark made it. He sends a guy flying from a very strong pull around the neck. He was now at back to back with Jackson, they took on the other guys everyone of them were out. This isn't the last jiaer, the man drives off.  
Jiaer.....How does he know your name, a statement rather then a question while he turns to face Jackson who was is falling, oh shit, Mark quickly got hold of him.  
How is he? It will take some time but he will be fine. His injuries aren't serious, you can see him once in out, he thanks the nurse, he takes his phone out and makes a call. 

Hello..? Its me, I need your help, jiaer has been hurt, I need you to into it. Tells the other person, no need I will inform his family.  
The doctor told him it wasn't serious but Jackson hasn't woke up for a few days now, hes starting to worry when his phone makes a sound. He sees it youngjae, seeing the message the younger one has send him he had forgotten about youngjae. He answered him shortly, later that day Jackson woke, after making sure he was okay the doctors ask for him to still stay, just to keep an eye on him, he sent youngjae a message it’s the first time he is every lying. 

He was back home the bruises we still on his body he couldn't meet youngjae so Mark when alone. While he was resting peacefully he heard some noise, is somebody trying to break in, their he was the man who cause all his troubles just standing their. Well I see you're fine, I expected this mush from the one and only Wang jiaer, that was my last warning I had told you and your friend to stay away.  
Mark was beon upset as he quietly and quickly holds the man against the walk, giving him a few hits here and there. Take him away he says to a guy behind him and another. As he informs Jackson, here every thing we need to prove to youngjae that this man isn't who he claims to be. 

Mark receives a call from a very sad youngjae, he told youngjae he'll come for him. Later he got another call telling him the man had escaped, what find him, Jackson we need to go now, he took Jackson to a safe location, I trust only you watch over him. Anyone comes do whatever you have to, he tell the person.  
Mark hears a screaming youngjae, he didn't believe but he wasn't able to find youngjae anywhere, he took out a few guards and breaks a window in attempt to let youngjae know he was going to save him, only to fine the house empty a few things gone and the safe, that safe, oh no. 

When he made it back to his and Jackson apartment everything was right in front of his eyes he was about to leave when Jackson walked in a little panic with what he saw, after a few minutes the police and youngjae family was at their door. No matter how much he said it wasn't them no one believed, he didn't mind but youngjae wasn't believing, Jackson was starting to feel all is pain from the days before, crying from it all, Mark no longer cared he pulled Jackson away from youngjae and into his arms.


	12. Ch 4 bambam/yugyeom

I knew doing this would get me into trouble, he cracks a raw egg open on the others head. They managed to get away.  
That’s the third one this month where did you even get all these information from, don't worry. I just saw it on my brother's computer, wait you're staying at your brother's?  
▪  
▪  
Youngjae has been doing better since his talk with jb and Jinyoung things have been well hes even made some newer friends. Youngjae a boy calls from a cross the table at the back row, it makes him shy, hi, let’s eat. They happily ate lunch, where’s wow, would look at that he's at it again. They laughed at of funny it was to poke fun at the friend with heels on his shoes which was just too high, after all it was for a woman but who cares, Is it so wrong for me to be tall?, he ask them.  
▪  
Jackson has been well and soon Mark will start at the new college, Jackson is also in his final year luckily his program was only for three years due to some part time classes now he is finishing a lot sooner.  
▪  
He was minding his own business just enjoying the air, when he heard some noise, he turn to see two boys, they are young but he can't tell how young from this distance, one boy shouted to his friend run, when he threw himself onto the guy. It looked like a human sack wanting to laugh at how funny it was but he could tell the boy was scared. His friend came back from out of nowhere well not to him as he knew the boy didn't leave but they didn't. The two boy took them down with some odd looking style or skills but it worked. He smiled to himself thinking for once he hadn't hated it.  
▪  
Jb and Jinyoung were busy, they weren't they only ones who were handing bullies, but this was different these people were skills at it like them, however it was good enough to get the message across.  
Hyung don't be late my friend is coming over. Ah this kid really likes to act like the boss. Would you put your foot down Jinyoung yells at him. There they go again bickering like always he's getting a headache from it, when will you two get along? What are you talking about were getting along just find isn't that right Jinyoung; Jinyoung throws a pillow at him, maybe he says.  
▪  
You little brats, a guy runs pass Jackson, after a few second two others were following right by him. Jackson stop walking when he hears the boy scream, from the sound of it maybe he hit the wall, the boy covers his face ready to be beaten only to open his eyes and see the them running way after one very hard kick to a garbage can, yeah a garbage can, why did he even kick--- hyung…?  
Jackson turns only for the boy to throw himself on him like a potato sack. It took him by surprise, hyung Jackson hyung I missed you.  
▪  
▪  
I missed you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't how I wanted them to show up originally but it worked out well :))


	13. Page 4.13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bothers of whom. :))

Look what I found, he says to Mark  
Then door flew open and in came Mark's little brother, Bambam. Surprise surprise, though he sound more like Jackson. 

 

(A few minutes ago)  
Bambam get off of me know or do you want to lay here all night long he say I wouldn't mind since it's you Bambam counters back.  
Wuh where did you learn that from, finally coming off the floor. Does Mark know? I told him I was transferring but I did say when so no. Also what are you doing getting into fights, ahh speaking of fights he calls up someone, you good bro, yea me too I am with my Jack-Jack hyung what you too no way. Let’s go Jackson tells him.

▪

What do you mean you little, he say while fixing a bandage on his younger brothers hand. Your lucky I was their to save you. What do you think your doing going through my computer and even going after those guys are you mad or what? Very nicely the bandages were on his hands.

Hyung its not like that we, oh yeah, sorry, I am sorry ahhhhhh don't hit me on that spot it still hurts, I know. His phone starting ringing ah Bambam yeah I am okay and you, what me too I am with my hyung. As he says bye he receives another hit a lot hard then the first, are you crazy yugyeom what were you thinking Jinyoung questions, more like a mom rather. It makes yugyeom playfully scared. How bad is it he ask jb, luckily he and Bambam did not get into any serious.  
▪


	14. Page 4.14 Explanation

Look what I found, he says to Mark!  
Then door flew open, in came Mark's little brother, Bambam. Surprise surprise, though he sounds more like Jackson.  
▪  
▪  
Fighting…… After eating and a bath he was sitting on the chair in front of his two older brothers, honestly none of them are blood related but they have that kind of a relationship.  
Really now? Mark is looking at him like that—do you know how unhealthy it is to be getting into fights and you're still so young Jackson goes off he is questioning him yet not waiting for an answer, Jack-Jack I--- and throwing yourself on to others isn't the best way to handle it, do you have any idea how bad that is? Well of course you don't that's why you are doing silly things, you and that other boy.

Mark was enjoying himself, he just sat their, he hasn't seen Jackson like this for weeks now since they news of youngjae. It was nice to see him like his old self again- other boy, huh Jackson turns to him yeah that’s right he wasn't alone there was another kid and who knows maybe theirs more he continues unaware that Mark wasn't fully paying attention.

Jack-jack…. Jackson is still talking but now Bambam can't understand him, he is speaking too quickly and it sounds like in almost all the languages he knows, while checking his body again to make sure he isn't badly hurt some little cuts with a way too many bandages but who could stop him. It’s not like that it’s just yugyeom is the only one in away. I don't think he heard you Mark says, ahh Jackson hyung, Jackson at a halt with bambam's hand in his, yugyeom is the only one with me. 

You know how we feel about bullies, and yugyeom is a good kid, yes we know that I have always said the kid is nice. How did you even get into this, you aren't the type that likes to fight?  
▪  
▪  
Bambam starts explaining to his brothers realizing as he has no choice. Yugyeom is the type of person who like to help, seeing his over worked brothers he decided to help them. Bambam didn't want him to do it all alone so he join him. Together they when after a few kids who has been picking on others, nothing too major. Bambam explained to his best that they didn't do anything they shouldn't and Hope’s his brother will show some mercy.  
▪  
▪  
Bammie are you done, I am coming hyung. He sits at the table and has breakfast with his hyungs, eat more Jackson tells him, while getting up and kissing his forehead as he goes to the sink soon Mark joins him and Bambam.  
Remember after school your coming right home. Mark reminds him before Jackson can. Yes hyung, he gets off the car and kisses Jackson and waves at Mark.

*driving* driving* 

Do you think I was to hard on him? No Mark answers, he understands.  
▪  
Jb stepping out of a convention store when a boy bumps into at the parking lot. After seeing the kid's face and his condition, jb was very angry when a few boys start walking up to them he calls at the kid now behind jb, he was about to grab him when jb hit at a grocery cart causing a dent, one of the other boys in the set recognizes him and calls his friend back as they ran away from the very scary looking jb.  
▪  
Yugyeom get in, shaking he steps into the car. Back in the apartment after bath and eating he is now sitting in front of his older brother, sorry hyung, it… I was--- What do you mean you little, a voice Jinyoung didn't want to hear right now, why was he so angry as he sees the scene in front of him he understands why, Jinyoung hits him not so playfully are you crazy yugyeom what were you thinking he questions, more like a mom rather. It makes yugyeom abit playfully scared. How bad is it he ask jb, luckily he and Bambam did not get into any serious.  
Well I am waiting explain yourself now, Jinyoung demands, at times like this is makes sense as to how much he cares for him jb thinks. 

I only… his voice shaking a bit, I only wanted to help, you both looked so down and over worked I just wanted to help. I happen you tell Bambam and he was on board in helping me out. Jb looks at him with sharp eyes, really that’s all I swear jaebum hyung. He looked so sad as he says it. 

do you know how unhealthy it is to be getting into fights and you're still so young, jb says, he knows that’s all after all yugyeom only calls him by his name when he is serious. Y-yes hyung-ahem he looks at Jinyoung, hyungs I am sorry.  
▪  
▪  
Yugyeom is sitting at the table eating with his hyungs like always when he is over but today is different, he feels it, here eat more Jinyoung teases him. Jb finishes and goes to the sink, follow by Jinyoung and yugyeom. 

Remember after school I will be waiting here for you, jb says while Jinyoung has that smile on his face, he gets off and kisses Jinyoung by the his neck and jb the shoulder. Now he is the one who smiles, as Jinyoung's has fallen from shock.

*driving* driving* 

Do you think I was to hard- No Jinyoung answers without letting him finish, he’ll understand.


	15. Page 4.15 Punishment

What’s with that look huh?  
▪  
Oh hi youngjae hyung, they said at the same time, with the same amount of sadness.  
What what happened, it’s nothing hyung said bambam, anyone who hears them right now would never believe it. He sighs, we have 10 minutes before classes start, so tell me what happen, he's really trying. If it’s this bad, wait they don't look- ah he says. 

Your hyungs found out your getting into fights. He once saw them run off quickly to catch at kid a school, though it wasn't really a fight but that’s how he learned of what they had been up too which was only about a 4 days at the time.

(Night of punishment – yugbam) 

No tv, laptop, phone and music player but jaebum-hyung, no buts yugyeom-ah; no dancing means no dancing. He's all sad eyes filled with tears, jaebum doesn't look at him and continues you can't go dancing and if you break any rules I won't let you take part in the tournament. Yugyeom is now looking at him with shock, okay fine he did something he wasn't supposed to do but why dancing, yes it's the only think jaebum-hyung can really use against him. 

Oh stop look like that it’s only for a week and half or do you want 2 and a half or may a month or even---jae..bumhyuuung, finally his tears has fallen, he really is just a big baby in a very large body. Jinyoung is all jb says, Okay good then, as he pat on yugyeom’s back.  
▪  
▪  
No, Jackson hyung…. Bambam runs after him, please anything but that, Jackson has taken his wallet all the cards even the library card, ah Jackson he needs that one Mark tells him and this(his health card) too, maybe I should, he gives Mark all the other cards. 

You can't buy anything, no clothes for 2 weeks got it, give me your laptop, phone and all the magazines you have. Eyes filled with tears, he really wants to say no, but with Jackson none stop talking he can't even do that. If you break any of these rules I won't like you take part in the costume contest, he watches him shock outta his mind. That’s just it when Jackson is serious he's really serious and theirs no playing around which makes it scary. okay fine he did something he wasn't supposed to do but why his fashionable life the onr to be taken away, yes it's the only thing hyungs can really use against him.

Oh stop looking like a thrown away cat it’s only for 2 week or do you want month or even---jacks…onhyuuung, finally his tears has fallen, hyung Jackson says, Okay good then, as he pats Bambam on back.  
▪  
▪  
Oh and here I thought--- why are they being like this, they don't even know each other any they are some much alike, youngjae was cut off by yugyeom. Who at the same time was typing away a really sad message, I thought you can't use your phone looking lost at them both.  
Its locked they said in sync, they locked everything beside for call and text. After they realized we need to have a phone for emergency reasons, jinyoung/mark hyung give it to me with jb/jackson knowing at first. Well 10 minutes was up, now to go on with their boring day.  
▪  
▪  
He looked at his phone with a soft smile, jb can't believe it yugyeom is being so adorable only at times like this other times he really is like a boss. 

“hyung I am sorry, *sad face*”

And you wanted to make it a year then how is it that you are the one who give him back his phone first, he asked jinyoung who is looking out the window like he hasn't heard him.  
▪  
▪  
Jackson looks at his phone and couldn't help but smile, oh how cute is Bambam at times Like this while at other times he wouldn't even bother to say anything.

“I am sorry jack-jack hyung, *sad face*”  
And you wanted to make it a year then how is it that you are the one who give him back his phone first, he asked Mark who's playing games on his phone like he doesn't know anything.  
▪  
▪  
▪  
I have only this week left then I have to start at the new college, he tell them over dinner, wow that fast huh? Jackson says while bambam still sulks. 

Yeah Tuesday I will go take a look, to see my classes and get my Id. Sounds boring Bambam finally speaks, oh bammie don't be like that at least you got to use your phone Mark teases back. 

 

Later that night, hey don't you think it’s unfair to punish me when you got me into this in the first place, he ask Mark while they were sitting on the balcony enjoying the night view.  
That was 4 years ago and all you had to do was let him spend a few nights, by giving him a look of disbelief, sure whatever you say hyung as he walk inside. 

I knew it was a bad idea getting him involved, whoa you scared me Jackson, who’s laughing loudly, really I thought you didn't get scared, with a mischievous smile and heads towards his bammie on the couch.


	16. Page 4.16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature... maybe

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪  
Gently he pulls the at the hair, lips on his, but he can't feel it. Why? Why can't he?  
The kiss slowly deepens, he goes wrapping his arms around the person; pulling the person more toward him. As he's about to draw it longer----- hyu

Smack! 

Ah, what what Bambam, I- why are you here, hyung this is the couch and you’re the one who fell a sleep hugging me while having quite an interesting dream.

His face turns pink. I I don't know what you're talking about. Really he asked with a wicked smile, then why were you trying to kiss- okay okay he cuts him off. Still dreaming about your mystery lover huh. So what they look like did you get to see anything, no sadly he says.  
▪  
▪  
So what makes you think it’s a girl finally bambam says causing Mark to chock on the spoon of food he'd just took a bit of and making Jackson even pinker then when he woke up. What I am just asking after all I have nothing better to do and Markie here is too boring.

I don't know, but why would I dream of a man when I never dated one huh it makes no sense. And since I like girls it much be, what if it’s not, this time it was from Mark, making bambam getting a smack with a pillow, that’s enough eat your food and go to school he says and he runs to the door. But why did I have to get hit and not you.}😂 poor bambam{  
▪  
What’s that? A new case, it looks pretty interesting, who says you can come here jb asked but it has nothing to do with dancing, then why are you not allowed to dance…. Sometimes yugyeom wonders why jaebum-hyung can be so cold, yet would defends him like he is his world. Really he can't understand him at times.  
▪  
So far it’s been three days since yugyeom and bambam have been punished, everyone's eyes are always on them, they can even hear the hush wisphers. Eyes on bambam like he has ran poor and can't have anything, he looks good like always but nothing new, his rival is looking better and better as days go by.  
However it's completely fine because now he can plan and look at the outlines and he has time to choose all the things he wants all he has to do once his weeks are up is make it real. 

As for yugyeom his rival is at it right now, sitting at other lunch table talking very loudly of how much of a better dancing he is, it doesn't bother him really because right now is focus is the competition and thanks to his jaebum-hyung he is able to plan what he wants, all that’s left once the week is over he'll get to dance and make these ideas real. But this guy is becoming annoying, “ well if it isn't money man and dance machine, what happened fellas lost your money and dance, haaahaaahaaa.” 

They all start laughing, wait that's supposed to be funny bambam said 

They all shut up at that, but like the annoying person he is the guy continues making yugyeom upset, hey now don't I already have 2 weeks if you do anything I am sure it will turn to 4 bambam tells him plus you can take him on the competition day youngjae continues. Luckily the bell rings and youngbamgyeom just ignored the group and when to classes.  
▪  
I have to go meet jinyoung hyung want to come along, sorry youngjae I have to meet with jack-jack, bambam tells him. I can come youngjae besides I have nothing to do and its jinyoung so it should be fine. 

 

The long day is coming to and end. It really was a long day. Jack-jack will be here in 15 minutes oh finally you two can meet well again I don't think he remembers you. Sure yugyeom says.

Like bambam said 15 minutes on the dot Jackson is there to pick him up. Jack-jack, this is yugyeom… remember now, holy shit, yugyeom as in the dancing machine; why didn't you just say that… huh I did, and so the two have started their arguments just like that, luckily for yugyeom it was after Jackson gave him a really big hug like a bear. He thinks it’s cute because of the height differences.  
Jae said he'll be out in 6 minutes, Their attention was caught by that, no I want you to meet Jae he is really sweet you'll love him. I would like to as well but we will be late. The both said bye to yugyeom while Jackson manages to get a kiss from his and made his way to the car. 

Yugyeom can never win against him, Jacksons always so kind to him and encourages him whenever they meet but he calls him dancing machine so much that yugyeom is sure that's the reason he doesn't remember is name well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to asked what you think of that "kiss" personally I think it's cute and they are friends with years of history. But some don't like it, I get it but it's kinda sad.
> 
> -  
> Don't get me wrong I am huge jackbum shipper, if they ever turn out to be real I will be waving a jackbum flag 😌


	17. Page 4.17 Youngbamgyeom

(Youngjae-yugbam-a few days back) 

Hyung don't be late my friend is coming over. Ah this kid really likes to act like the boss. Would you put your foot down Jinyoung yells at him.  
▪  
The door bell rings and yugyeom smiles happily but Jinyoung got to the door first, hey youngjae.. youngjae! Yugyeom! They said at the same time with the same amount of volume, both in surprise and so was jjp, ohhh that right you go to the same college as jb says that a loud hello came from the other side of the still open door, drawing everyone's attention. 

No get out Bambam jb tells him, but I am not fully inside how can I get out. Ah this kid. So this is the friend you were talking about when didn't you just say it was Bambam Jinyoung said. Because you always react like this. While the three is having a somewhat of a family discussion Bambam and youngjae are enjoying themselves. 

I didn't know you knew jb and Jinyoung hyung, yep we go way back he says it so proudly. But why do they not want you here. Well hyung its like there's two Bambam or yugyeom, it is because we are so much alike that they can't handle us when we get rowdy at the same time, which causes a smile to grow very large on bambam's face. 

Find you can stay. They all enjoy the meal and had some wonderful quiet moments before yugbam began to shine, first was the shirt off it goes, follow with some dancing to what ever then follows with them both being naked and dancing again this time to some girl group song. While youngjae was shock as this is a side he hasn't seen before, jb and Jinyoung hyung looked as if they could pass out any moment now.  
▪  
▪  
▪  
(Youngbamgyeom-meeting) 

Youngjae the teacher calls him, congratulations, the paper was well written you really improve; thank you he said to the teacher, before his 3rd year Youngjae changed schools it had hold to many memories and was becoming hard. He was filled with so many emotions that when he was asked so rewrite his paper he just poured his heart into it. 

The cafeteria was filled and he had no where to sit and so he when outside but their wasn't much tables so he walks to the side where he can just sit by the walk way, it’s high enough but a boy calls on him very loud, “ya don't sit there” not again he thinks, “it’s got bird poop the another voice” said “come sit with us" the louder boy said.  
I am Bambam this yugyeom and both first years, I am Youngjae a 3rd year, and thank you for letting me sit here. Wow a 3rd year, it’s okay hyung. It felt nice to be honest, he was hyung, he smiled happily at them the did the same. From that day on the all became buddies.  
▪  
▪  
“Jack-jack” Youngjae still feels a flip on the inside, when ever he hears a name like Jackson or Mark. He's meet a few Mark(s) most of which are foreigners like Mark himself, one Mark has blue eyes and was pretty tall he made him feel small; another Mark was sweet and very good looking as well he was on the swim team which later learns his full name was Markus but for short he is called Mark. He didn't know of many Jackson, one other is a boy who works at the coffee shop, he's got a lovely smile.

He hope’s to meet him again, even if it’s just to see him, he can't help having that feeling, even though Mark didn't give him a chance but he was happy to see him it would be good if they—Jae.. Huh, aren't you getting of where here Yugyeom said. Oh.. ah yeah let’s go, his cheeks are a bit pink. He was so caught up in his thoughts.

 

They had a really good time hanging out. Luckily for yugyeom Jinyoung let be, the music wasn't good anyway so it’s not like the kid could break out dancing well he would be if he could, which would result in Jinyoung making his week and a half longer. 

It was getting late they should head home now. He does have to get to school early some thing about showing some transfer students around. He invited youngjae over since it is late.  
▪  
▪  
(Tuesday- call it faith)

The three had a good morning; Bambam has been showered with love. It was 11am and time for Mark to head over to his new school Jackson was going to meet him later on in the day.  
▪  
Park Jinyoung I am leaving the new students to you, who better to set them right then junior himself, he made a face. What I mean to say is that it would be for the best, would you look at the time, the teacher left right away. It’s not that Jinyoung hates the name it was just he prefers his real name, junior remains him of both good and bad memories but still he didn't hate it. 

He meet with eight new students turns out there's more but they will be for the 12pm or 1pm group which was good for him. He explained some of the rules and talked about the classes and work shops as well, he even heard some whispers but did his best to ignore them. He finished off the with asking if the students understood or if they needed any more help. Now that it was all done he can go home as he didn't even had any classes. 

He got some things he needs from his locker and was heading out  
*baam*  
whoah, arms thrown into the air while a body was landed on him. Why is someone always bumping into him for crying out loud..SORRY! I didn't mean to sorry it seems I am always bumping into people, are you okay, the boy says. Wait did he say that out loud he thinks to himself, are you okay I am really sorry the boy says again, um yeah I am okay. 

Gaga, I swear I was gone for 5 minutes and your already getting yourself into trouble. Jinyoung hears another boy, he looks as the boy comes the stands next to the one (gaga) who bumped into him sorry my friend here can be a bit clumsy. 

He looks kind of familiar but Jinyoung can't fully place it, You don’t have to say it like that Markiepooh, Huh (Markiepooh, what kind of name is that) he means Mark my name is Mark he says with a little smile. 

And I am- his phone starts ringing, it’s from his parents. I better get this, okay Mark said, I will take the bus back, are you sure—hey ja- he was gone before Mark can finish.

I am sorry about that. It fine I am not hurt. Jinyoung say with a bit of coldness, he wasn't trying to be rude it’s just that he's a lot tougher then he looks. Mark watches him, but Jinyoung couldn't read he expression.  
-  
-  
Good your still here and see you two have met, Park this is who will be on you team he's your new partner. And tell Jeabeom to nice. The vice principal said. 

Nice to meet you, Mark says and with that he was gone with the vice principal leaving Jinyoung with lots of worries, hopefully jb will get along with the new member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after I wrote this I realized that their is something like the two dancing to girl group song naked. But I completely forgot and at the time I thought naked is more rowdy, we have these types of friends, the one that listens to the same song over and over, they one that say their not drunk so on.  
> -  
> Some information: They're bits and pieces I took from real life and I am sure you know which but if I write some that I didn't know of it well that'll be interesting.


	18. Page 4.18 - oh brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this. 😊  
> -  
> I can't believe it's been a month snice I started this fic😮

“Don’t hide show me your face; I want to see how I make you feel, Jinyoung"  
\- - - - -  
▪  
▪  
Hear me out please don't be mad I am listening to you I- 

Thursday afternoon, Jackson was on his way home when he heard a voice he knew very well, yes that voice it has to be yugyeom. 

Their he was with a broad shoulders looking boy showing him something on a phone, poor gyomie he looks like he'll start to cry any minute now.  
No Jackson isn't going to let someone bully his little baby (even if that baby was taller then him) he thinks to himself however he is still younger so there.

Really it’s not what it looks like I know it is me but also not me I mean not- you remember what happens if you break the rules right jb tells him, but jaebum-hyung really its- whaaa, before he could finish what he was saying he is in the arms of someone, oh its Jackson who’s now pushing him behind to safety. 

What do you want with my yugyeomie, Jackson asks an already bit surprised jb. Your yugyeomie, he repeated. Jackson hyung this- jb gives him a look that tells him to keep quiet, oh man he is having a bad feeling about this. 

“Well are you going to answer me”  
“why should i jb ask back”  
“This doesn't concern you, hand him over to me” he said it like he normally do, which would make others scared of him.  
“of course it does- so what are you going to do take his place jb cut him off" now now Jackson this person has no manners, he tells himself.  
-  
Wait is he having fun, wonders yugyeom i can't believe it Jackson is not scared of jaebum well that’s something new, so this is why he's trying to act like this normally he wouldn't care and already hit the person or cuss them off or something( secretly he; himself is enjoying it too)  
-  
Jb moves in fast to grab yugyeom but Jackson already caught it, so instead his hand is on Jackson's shoulder, he shoves away the hand and punishes yugyeom a little farther, this make jb rise his head a bit still his face isn't completely shown.  
“Why don't you pick on someone your own size huh Jackson says ~ you aren't my size, with a tiny smirk.”  
-  
What just happened isn't that the same way he flirts or at least how he behaves with girls who pretend to act all that, I hope Bambam do not show up right now it will be so hard to explain more then it already is.  
-  
This makes Jackson watches him fully in the face, a shape nose, as well as eyes and lips, which has a wicked smile on them. He smiles back, well come at me let see if that really matters. 

Jb is impressed with that, yugyeom makes a move but he stops him again. He moves quickly and throws his fist at Jackson, who moves equally as him and blocks it. He's sends back his own, jb blocks it, and took him in a head lock; Jackson has his right arm pulling jb's away while he carry his left elbow to his head, which jb wasn't expecting. The boy doesn't look like he knew anything about how to fight but he was wrong, he did get hit, but luckily it wasn't hard since he blocked most of the impact. 

Jackson was fast to move away from him. He was honestly enjoying it, this guy is good, but something about the way he is fighting with him seem strange it’s like he is testing him.  
Jb when after him again which cause Jackson to flip him landing right on top of him, he quickly pulls away grabs yugyeom by the arm and tells the guy to stay away as he runs off with yugyeom.  
-  
Yugyeom had no idea that Jackson was this good, his brother wasn't going being easy but also didn't flight like he normally would. He gets it, of course he is testing Jackson, he wouldn't try to really hurt him since yugyeom already knows him not to mention Jackson already called him his(meaning brother). 

He watches his real brother laying on the floor well he's being pulled away by Jackson, why does it feel like I was just save by a prince, wait till Jinyoung hear about this, with an mischievous smile he winks at jb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also made a tiny change in the chapter 10 ( truth/lies) and will keep it this way. Right from the start I wanted it this way but i wasn't sure. From youngjaes' point he calls Jackson "jacks" I've change it to what I had originally which is "sseun" this will be how it will be from now on for how youngjae referring to him.


	19. Ch 5- Feelings

"Hands pulling him back, bodies unable to separate, this wasn't how his night was supposed to be not at all.”  
▪  
▪  
(Wait.. Jackson and Jaebum)  
Yugyeom it’s good to see you Mark says. Mark hyung, he hugs him.  
Jackson.. Jackson. Ah forget it this boy is always in his own world. Yugyeom let’s eat.  
Oh yugyeom, bammie says as he walks in finding gyeomie surrounded in the arms of Jackson. 

Hyung really it wasn't like that, what happened he ask. As always he became over protective and dragged him here. Bambam isn't surprise to hear this at all. 

Later on that night as bambam and yugyeom when to bed, hahahaahaa it can only happen to you, no really, wait, let my get this right jack-jack fought with bummie thinking he is bullying you; while he looks a bit taken by it. Yeah he was so cool, why didn't you tell me Jackson-hyung was so good. Bambam can feel it again that feeling.

What’s wrong, I didn't mean to upset you- what no it’s not you just that he hasn't fight with anyone for a while now but lately he's been acting strange, hitting a garbage can for me and now fighting with jb-hyung. Maybe he's finally over come the pain he once felt or maybe it is something else.  
▪  
▪  
Yugyeom said he can't come home bambam hyung wouldn't let him, I wonder why that is jinyoung says; he is not asking at all with that smile on his face, it was as if he became the sun. Jb just shoves his hand into his hair and sighs, I can't believe the nerves of that guy he just took off with yugyeom now I know where bamabam gets it from.

“About the video jinyoung it is fake”  
“how can that be, its him, right"  
“ofcourse its him but not the video it is old, seems someone isn't happy with my baby, jb looks at him, and I know just who it is.” 

He really has a soft spot for gyeomie, jb wouldn't have believed if he wasn't able to hear and see it for himself. He smiles happily to himself.  
Are you thinking about bambam's brother? Wha....!? Well I kept hearing how cute he is and how he is kind and well jb can't believe his ears right now what exactly is this nutball asking him. Though if he thought about it the boy was kinda cute, with chocolate like brown hair, strawberry lips; puppy like eyes that turns wolf like well trying to protect his little brother. 

Jinyoung still waiting on an answer it’s not like he has anything better to do which most certainly can't be ture. He watches jb in a way that says he already knows but wants to hear it. After a few minutes, ‘He' is, jinyoung smiles at him; so you finally met you match huh he must be really cute for you to act like that- but something about how he fights is odd its was like he is holding back or so jb cuts him off. Maybe he is not used to it, that can't be he was definitely good.  
Well I guess you can always go after yugyeom again or introduce yourself properly.  
▪  
▪  
Mark's got his arms wrapped around Jackson while they’re sleeping on the ground, yugyeom finds it very adorable, Jackson’s body is bigger but right now he looks little, he puts back his phone into his pocket. It looks as if Mark is protecting him, he can't really explain it.  
Morning yugyeomie, that surprised him a bit, mor morning hyung; Mark unwraps himself from Jackson and now he's wrapped his arms around him. Even now he still looks good, how can he always be like this yugyeom thinks.  
Did you sleep well Jackson asked him while they had breakfast, it’s been so long since they all sat like this he so feeling to happy if only jaebum, jinyoung and youngjae was here it would be even better. Yes hyung, remember if anyone tries to hurt you call me don't do anything silly, he warns him. Yes hyung but really- bambam hits him underneath the table remaining him not to say anything thing; as it is too much fun.  
They we dropped off at school, while walking in they saw jinyoung, hyung why are here, what can't I come by ofcourse but why are you here and dressed like that? Don't worry I just came with youngjae I saw on the way and dropped him off then I was heading out when I saw you two. Still not fully believing him he let it slide since the bell starts ringing.  
▪  
▪  
The day when well jinyoung really did drop youngjae off but now he was starting to worry when he heard his ravel was at home sick. He knew it was him who had sent the video thanks to bambam he just hope jinyoung didn't do anything. Normally they wouldn't but still he was wearing that hoodie.  
Yo don't worry man, I am sure he wear it only to scare people away and it works no one is saying anything to us, I hope so. He's too smart to do something like that, whatever your thinking of after all its against the rules he says a bit more quieter.  
▪  
▪  
Mark had been introduce to jb who has giving him the cold shoulders he's always like that and most of all I am sure he didn't hear you. When he is into his work he can get like that.Mark sits back in the chair and listens to jinyoung explain the details of the project, once he was left alone Mark put on his ear phones and start listening to some music while working a way. Once jb came out of his trans he greeted Mark.  
He was sure that jb would take some time to fully accept him but he couldn't help the feeling like he knew them, it’s been about a week now  
▪

(4 days later)  
He put his headphones on when a certain song starts playing and he can't help this odd feeling finally he realized it. He knew both of them, they were the guys who came to his school, hoodie guy (is Jinyoung) and board shoulders (is jb) he dropped his pen that means they know…. youngjae. This realization came so fast that when his pen was given to him he stand up far to quickly making the chair fall and a shocking Jinyoung taken back by him.  
He didn't know what to do he was so lost- are you okay his thoughts were cut by Jinyoung. He just stand their for a few minutes. Looking at nothing really. A hand on his shoulder caught his attention.  
Jb who was working on some stuff had just come out of his trans was talking to Jinyoung when they hear Marks pen falling he wasn't moving so Jinyoung got it for him at the moment his chair also fell hard to the ground. He seems like he can't function, he's not even responding to Jinyoung.  
While sharing a look with Jinyoung neither knew what happen to Mark he was fine. He decided it was best to get his attention and so he put his hand on Mark's shoulder.  
▪  
▪  
▪  
( Anniversary )  
Are you going on a date? Yugyeom asked, none of your business Jinyoung says. Ohhh its today isn't it, you only smile like that when its today. He ignores yugyeom and continues with dressing and putting the hoodie inside his bag pack. While he's putting on his shoes yugyeom shouts happy anniversary hyung. Jinyoung throws a shoe at him while he said bye, his cheeks a bit pink he can hear yugyeom laughing and jaebum also wishing him as he walk out the door quickly.

 

He sits at the same spot like every year with a bag fully of candy and some bandages. He's so happy the candy is still being made. It’s been about 7 years now. He open a chocolate bar and starts eating it while wishing a happy anniversary to “Tuan" his one and only true love. He smiles brightly as he watches the water falling off the rocks and remembers that warm feeling when “Tuan" was by his side. His phone starts ringing, I found a lead jb says, okay I am on my way. He gets up brush off his pants and make one last look back sadly he can't see him again, still he walks off with a smile and his chest feel light.  
▪  
What you gat a date, Bambam teases Mark, you know I do a have a life on like some body he tease back. It’s not my fault jack-jack doesn't have a real life lover so until then I only have you to bother. Ya what do you mean, I have a lover, they both look at him, you're imagination boy doesn't count Bambam say and when was the last time you had somebody he adds more salt to Jackson's wounds. Jackson at lost for words, throws himself onto Bambam like sack of potatoes *it’s no wonder Bambam does the same thing* Mark says, they both look at him, huh in sync. Well you shine up pretty well. Have fun Jackson tell him while Bambam shouts use protection }it feels like it’s something Bambam would say, lol{ Mark Mark’s a face and throws a shoe at him while he walks out the door he can hear Bambam laughing, Jackson shouts happy anniversary hyung. 

 

7 years and he still does the same thing every year he goes to the store and buy a bag full with candy and bandages. While he walks to the same spot like every year and waits hoping he'll see him he began to eat a candy while let his eyes travel to every corner. Once he was satisfied with waiting enough he made his way over to the park the one with the water fall sitting their in the same spot like always, happy anniversary “nyoung" it’s odd for him to do this, but he could forget the kid had left a strong impression on him. His phone starts rings, out come a very angry voice where are you I have been waiting for an hour now, sorry I am coming don't be of setup sweetie he tell the girl on the phone. He get up and cleans his pants and makes his way over to the date he is supposed to have and had forgotten about. He makes another and smiles, feeling his chest light he tells himself one day they'll meet again.  
▪  
“I am not wearing that, are you mad?”  
It's okay jaebum-hyung will wear one too, yugyeom said it so casually; WHAT!! Jaebum yells  
“why do I have to wear one too?”  
Now Jinyoung is smiling, even if he has to wear it at least he's not alone.

Well I can't go I am band remember you two band me (ha, he being grounded is working out great in my favor) and this is the most I can do. You can't just go in an talk to those people like how you normally do.

But why does it have to be as girls, yeah because anyone would believe you two right, come hyungs we're undercover agents (or spies) after all. No we're spies your still training Jinyoung tells him. I passed my training 4 years ago you two are just too stubborn and won't let me do any thing. Not to mention you told me to fine you another way, this is it. 

▪

(Jackbam date night)  
Jackson and pick him up, took him out to him how much he cares about him. Bambam wasn't allow to get himself anything so in return Jackson got him to help him.  
Bambam was smiling happily picking out clothes for him, last time he was this happy it was a few weeks ago when Jackson took him out for ice cream. They talked about the costume contest, he was so happy when Jackson said he'd be his model.  
Now here they are getting some materials, also he's even tell him what to buy. Very seriously Jackson's fashion isn't bad but he needs some change. Bambam is having a great time. It was only last week that he saw some changes in him. Seems like Jackson able to be his self again.  
“Bambam, Jackson very low and strong voice cut his thoughts away; would could possibly cause him to sound like that. I've decided to end your it Bambam almost dropped his spoon, what he said it so quietly. Yeah your not grounded anymore, you have been working hard you kept to the rules so why not, he said with that childish like attitude. But are you sure jack-jack? Of course silly, with a big smile and ruffling bammie hair.  
▪  
▪  
( 2 days back - after the anniversary)  
It has been a week and two days that both yugbam had been grounded for and surprisingly to them both it was over. Neither could believe their luck. When they first learn of each others Bambam was so sad he had got two weeks and yugyeom got only a week and a half, while yugyeom was happy he didn't have two weeks but like always the duo never let such things made their friendship suffer. Now again as they tell each both with happiness and shock.  
“are you sure they don't know each other” Bambam asked  
“I highly doubt it besides the first thing they did when they met was to fight" yugyeom replied 

▪  
It was Friday afternoon Jackson had picked yugyeom up and was dropping him home due to thinking he is being bullied(haha- how cute) but really he wants to tell him so badly but he can't. 

Ah hyung you can drop me here it’s a good spot, but I usually- I know he cuts in but I have to go to the store…. Ookay. Sure thing yugyeomie. 

He walks out of the store with a bag in his hand, he looks around luckily no Jackson, he cuts through a side street and made his way for home. A strong arm falls on him, what you gat there? Jaebum said strawberry milk shake he was so happy to hear that; that he took the bag from yugyeom smiling brightly at him. Okay fine all is forgiven as he turns around bumping into someone. The bag was now gone from his hands, still at it huh? Jackson hy--- yugyeomie do really think I would leave you. Come on now let go.

You really have some guts you know that (yugyeom isn't going anywhere- he stands to the side) give me back the bag before I make you. Like last time you mean Jackson teased back, come take it back them. 

Jb grabs his hand and takes bag in his other as he watches him fully in the face. Then trips him, but Jackson was ready for any thing so he pull on jb hand which makes him fall too lands right beside him.}sorry I want to write this a in more intense but honestly it's the best I can do for now{  
In mud as it was rain just this morning. 

Hey you better leave him a lone or I won't go easy on you. It makes jb smile, really this guy is challenging him HIM okay he asked for it. Jb picked up a fist full of mud and rubbed it onto Jackson's face. 

Yugyeom doesn't know if he should laugh or stop them it was so childish. 

Luckily a security car was doing its rounds, yugyeom grabs Jackson hand but not before jb was able to take the bag away after all it was for him. 

 

He cleans the mud off Jackson's face while they're in the car, why did you stop me, but Jack-jack it’s not like that. He isn't bullying me really he isn't. He is someone from the neighborhood, he is really caring and always looks after me. He might to be able to say just who jaebum is but that doesn't mean he can't talk about him.  
Jackson looks at him, he studies him for a minute okay if you say so. 

▪  
▪  
▪  
(Presently- Mark)  
“Mark-hyung” jb called on him his voice was filled with worries, they had never seen him like this Mark was just standing there, he wouldn't move Jinyoung was even worried if he's breathing for a second.  
“I………. I.. have to go" a voice they had never heard before.  
“Mark-hyung" Jinyoung says with a quite voice. “is everything okay"  
Mark quickly grabbed his bag and was rushing out. “ I HAVE TO GO" he said with a fiery eyes, face looked as if it was a mannequin, completely different from earlier. He has left so quickly that neither had the chance of asking anything again. That was the fastest yet they had seen him leave.  
Jb and Jinyoung watched each other for a bit understanding just what the other feels. Neither not knowing what had happened to Mark hope that everything was alright.  
▪  
Mark was running man with all his might, he need to claim down but he couldn't. He remembered last he felt like that he had gone to the airport and that's where he met with Jackson. But this time he won't go to the airport. He was filled with so much feeling it just like back then, back then 4 years ago. He saw a bus coming when for it.  
He was starting to like them, Jinyoung was quite nice and jb had his way of beaning as well but it was working. He was enjoying it and the project was looking pretty good. Why did it had to turn out this way. They made a promise to never cause youngjae anymore pain so why!?  
▪  
(4 years back)  
Jackson was in pain he was crying but is wasn't because of that it was because they little brother he cared for wasn't believing them. He understands why so was okay, youngjae is a good kid who didn't want to cause his family or his friends any trouble.  
“this is the last one, think about it again are you really sure? Yes hyung” while wiping away his tears. Jackson maybe it will work out my parents are fine with it and I sure youngjaes will be too. NO he replied sternly his is different that man messed everything up even if I explain they would believe, who would believe Wang Jiaer is-- he stop talking took the bag in his hand while holding his side with the other hand and made his way out. 

There is one thing we need to do some how we need to expose him, leave it to me Mark told him. I will fix that don't worry. 

Like that with the last thing on their agenda Markson made a promise to never make youngjae feel hurt or be hurt. 

………..  
Mark stared at the water how it was falling, he could feel the coldness but didn't feel cold. He was finally calm again. He let his thoughts follow like the falling water.  
……..  
(At the amusement park) 

Mark had been walking pretty fast while holding on too Jackson, he looked over for his shoulder to make sure youngjae wasn't still following, where he was he was able to see two other boy standing right behind him.  
……..  
Mark was finally remembering why when he was jb and jinyoung they seem so familiar. Youngjae is a good kid it was only natural the day the saved him they would become part of his life just like how he and Jackson had(….are in a way at least not to youngjae’s knowledge)

Now what was he going to do. He closes his eyes and listens to the sounds of water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your the enjoying it :)  
> -  
> feedback would be lovely:)  
> So far I think this is my longest chapter :))


	20. Page 5.20 - My Place

Daddy's home, who's a good girl, Youngjae picks his little girl up in his arms and kisses her. She is so cute (well she's always cute) I love you too Coco, good girl. Youngjae when and filled her blow with water an place her food next to it. Coco I saw him, I saw Jackson-hyung with a dull look.  
\---- - 

Aren't you going today he asked Mark, who is still in his bed. Mark doesn't answer him. Jackson slowly pulls the cover off and smiles brightly at him.  
▪  
Bambam watches them he sees how strange they've been acting today makes three days but luckily it seems Markie is ready to go back to college. That night since Jackson brought him home he hadn't said or done much which isn't like him; yes he is quite but he is mischievous and can very loud sometimes even more then jack-jack. Well whatever it is seems it’s been fixed. As he looks so relaxed and peaceful.

Hyung, I will stay over at my friend tonight you don't need to pick me up. He tells Jackson, say hyung is everything okay it wasn't a questionable question it was just said along with his feelings.  
Jackson sends him a big bright smile filled with so much warmth that it made him felt so secure. Yes bammie everything is okay don't worry.

 

Mark hadn't said much during the ride to school he took a step out of the car turned back to them both looked at Jackson and waves at Bambam then he headed for the college doors. 

 

“its over now" what's over hyung?  
“Youngjae, Bammie” he looks at him for a second studying Jackson; hyung, his face is filled with shock are you serious, Jackson finally looks at him and smiles he turns back quickly to the front.  
▪

They see youngjae staring at his phone wanting to tease him yugyeom took it from him, youngjae scream from the surprise both Bambam and yugyeom is now laughing at him, oh how cute Bambam says once he saw the picture on the phone. He took his phone back this is Coco. I didn't know you have a dog hyung, yugyeom is already falling for her yeah I had her for 5 years now. Are you coming over yugyeom? Sorry hyung I have other plans but I will come next time.  
▪  
▪  
▪

Jinyoung is sitting at the back of the classroom like always with jb on the other side of him who has his hat pulled over his eyes which means he is sleeping. He could not help but wonder if he would see Mark again as for the pass few days he hasn't. He has come to like him, Mark was smart but he didn't really say much and always support everyone's ideas. It made Jinyoung happy to have a new member who was so understanding. 

His eyes his now roaming the classroom when he sees a figure and immediately brightens. It was Mark, he was finally here he had a soft look on his face but yet it was serious. The teacher came in jb took his cap off like he wasn't just asleep.

Class was over and Mark was moving like lighting again but Jinyoung won't have that.

He made it pass jb quickly and when straight for Mark. Realizing he can't catch up with Mark he calls for him. “Mark-hyung hi, he moves quickly and throws his right arm on to Mark's shoulders, how are you"

Mark sends him a small smile “hi" he is still moving fast he has already made his way to the doors of the college, hyung if you need someone to talk too I am free. He tells him. I am fine but thanks as he slips off of Jinyoung hand’s and when on. 

He isn't please with the behavior Jinyoung follows him. 

▪  
What are you doing Youngjae whoa you scared me yugyeom and nothing I was just hiding from the sun, it’s hot. Yugyeom laughs okay hyung well I have to go Bambam will be out in a bit. 

Youngjae watches again hoping to see if he'll see him – it was a few days a go he had gotten a small glimpse of Jackson from this spot, as he keeps his eyes on the spot he saw a car pulling up but he can't see who. Sorry to keep you waiting, huh, oh Bambam. 

They when off to the bus stand to start the adventure that they've plan. 

 

 

Eating pizza and playing games youngjae even help with picking out clothes, Bambam found it easier to dress him then Jackson. This is where you live, he knows the neighborhood it’s the one where Markson lived at. Youngjae smiles brightly, they made it inside and were greeted by a cutie name coco. 

Bambam extends his hands to her after an okay from youngjae she smells his hands and slowly moves into them he carefully picks her up and continues to the living room. Their was something about this place but he can't seem to figure it out. He decided not to bother since he can't remember any way, they were tried after spending day having fun when finally when to bed after playing games and cuddling Coco. 

▪  
▪  
▪  
Jinyoung keeps on following Mark who didn't do much he talked to someone on the phone for a while then he when to the game arcade it was the same one he when to that time then it clicks and he remembers this was where he met him a red looking hair Mark now that he thinks about it. He hadn’t see anyone else with hair like that well not the style anyway only the colour, the boy from the amusement park had the same colour apart him now that he thinks about it the figure looks like his too. But he was too far too see the boy well enough. 

Like last time the attendant came to let him know they were closing. He waits for Mark to leave first then he follows out after as well. Wondering whether he should keep on following him or not after some thoughts realizing he is acting like a stalker he chooses to leave it at that and head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ off thank you for the kudos:))   
> ☆ I am sorry for any errors as my phone keep automatically correcting words even if its spelled right🤨 I don't know why. Its weird.   
> ☆anyone when to the Toronto concert (or concert in general?) I when for the first time and I loved it. I was a tiny bit sad that they didn't come down the stage but still I am very happy.   
> ☆ how do you like the story like what do you think of the characters ? And what are your thoughts about Jackson?   
> Send me a comment or two I'd like to see your thoughts/feed back :)))


	21. Page 5.21 - A Mismatch

Jb had been left alone since Jinyoung when off on his hunt for Mark. It was fine but now he can't help but wonder what had happened to Mark that cause to him to be like this.  
While looking through the jjp website he saw the message box, the message was different again he had look into it and turns out it was from china but youngjae nor his family had been their. He open the message and begins to read.  
“how is he? Is he eating well? Are those guys still going after him?- I have been so worried and I just wanted to thank you for all of your help please let me know if you need anything.”  
He look at the message carefully this person has to be living here how else would they know all of this. Now that he thinks about it youngjae said Sseunie is from Hong Kong China and Markiepooh is from LA USA, he had been so use to calling them by those names that he didn't say the real ones. Then it has to be Sseun-ah that’s sending him these messages but how unless Markiepooh was telling and ahhh it's so complicated why don't they just leave a name.  
Due to being upset a little he answered back letting the person know everything with youngjae was good at the same time telling them to stop being a coward and talk to him themselves he would even help them meet if that would make it easier. Of course only realizing after he sent the message and remember yugyeom always said he gets upset too quickly that's why Jinyoung and him tend to fight well not as much anymore. 

He had gone to the convent store and bought his favourite drink strawberry milkshake and heading out when someone bumped into him. Almost dropping his milkshake luckily for his quick reflexes he caught it in time while hearing a scream.  
“ah my ice cream” he looks up at the boy who's wearing an oversized shirt and glasses. They both looked at each other, wait isn't he bambam's brother.

He a had a big smile on his face the wicked kind. Jackson watches him ( why the hell does he look so good) he can't help but admire how jb looked with his black ladder jacket on with a white t-shirt underneath and some small ripped on his black jeans.

 

Jb was going to apologize but of course not to him because it was fun to tease him. “the least you can do is say sorry" Jackson says. But you're the one who bumped into me so why do I have to, you should be the one. Jackson had some what of a sad look growing on his face he really wanted the ice cream and finally it was in his hand but now it was on the ground.

Ice..cream it was so quiet jaebum almost didn't hear, honestly he felt bad and yugyeom would be upset but it made him want to see more. Jackson walked up to him with his fallen ice cream now in his hand he then smashed into jb's face while saying SORRRRRRY and running off; if jb was so distracted by the sight that was in front of him things would be different. He wiped it off and swears to get back at him for this. 

 

Hyung what, what happened he still had a bit of ice cream in his hair he wash it off and whoah jaebum-hyung he pulled yugyeom away from his dancing. Tell me everything now, about what, about your hyung; ah you mean Jackson wait why don't tell the ice cream -Yugyeom! But why you said that you wouldn't hurt him after all he takes good care of me. Who said I wanted to hurt him but yes I will make him pay for the ice cream. 

Yugyeom can't tell what his brother has planned but as long as it doesn't involves Jackson being harm it’s fine(right?) well for starters he's always been good at taking caring of others and he lives with Bambam and Mark hyung (Mark, jaebum wonders if its Mark from school but didn't interrupt). He and Mark are also from the same school you know. What this time he interrupted, you mean their agents too. Nah hyung for some reason all I know is that they're not, hyung's from china. Jaebum ears perked up at that and he gets hurt easily which breaks my heart so don't hurt him. At that he gives yugyeom a little smiles which means he would never hurt someone that means so much to yugyeom. 

 

He gets up goes to his room and comes back out handing a box to yugyeom, he looks at him surprisingly and opens the box to fine a brand new pair of shoes wow hyung smiling brightly. 

 

Jinyoung walks in seeing yugyeom throwing himself onto jb who lost his balance and fell to the ground and kissing his neck and cheek. He's been around Bambam too much. Look Jinyoung showing off his shoes to him. Jinyoung smiles and messes with his hair a bit.

▪  
▪  
▪  
Coward, he called me a coward how can—let it go Jackson any way why are you so upset. Mark came home and met with an upset Jackson, he explained to mark about his run in with “yugyeom’s bully” Mark start laughing very loudly he hadn't been able to laugh like this for days now and it felt good. So should we let him set up a meeting with youngjae he asked. Still upset that he couldn't eat ice cream his whole half of the day felt bummed however hearing Mark laughed that made it better. Maybe he replied back. 

▪  
▪  
Jinyoung hears a ping he took the phone off the table looks at it and starts laughing slowly and quietly yugyeom walks in from the kitchen and sees his phone in Jinyoung hands why is he laughing but how did he know the code then again this is Jinyoung he turns into sherlock when it's needed.

He looks at his phone holds on to his stomach tears are now running from Jinyoung' eyes while yugyeom is laying on the floor. Jb is wondering what the hell it was to make them like this when he tried to get the phone yugyeom hold it abit tighter but his laughter made his grip somewhat less so now the phone was in his hand. 

 

What the hell. Jinyoung has pulled himself together and yugyeom slowly sitting up.  
“wow hyung you must have really wanted some ice cream huh” yugyeom teased “I’ll hand it to him, he sure is one interesting guy you got to introduce us” this time it was Jinyoung. I am going to--- no you said you wouldn't---he cuts him off with a look ‘oh I did but I never said I wouldn't get back at him now did I he throws the phone back to yugyeom who was disappointed to see the picture was gone. 

 

Jb closes his room door and slips into his bed he can hear them laughing a bit. He should have known better of course Jinyoung had already saved a copy. He pulls his phone out and before he can do anything a message came in. As the opens the message he was a little surprised with how purely honest it was. 

 

“I am a coward for protecting someone who means everything to me. If that’s what it means then yes I am and I happily admit it. Yes I would like your help in setting up a meeting. But I am worried after all I have been a coward all this time that I don't know how to or where to start. Once again thank you.” 

 

He smiles, then he notices it this message is send from right here in Korea. So their really are more then one he has been taking too. However he can tell from this message this is the one he usually chats with.

 

Bambam receives a text from yugyeom. He was so shock, jb-hyung face is covered in ice cream with a message that read. “lol, my gyeomie sorry, call me right away if he picks on you" seriously looks like introducing there brothers isn't going to be good. He sends back a reply “let’s start with Markie hyung and Jinyoung hyung.”


	22. Page 5.22 - Name

Next day again Mark showed up for class. Jinyoung was happy one having seen Mark an two knowing that he won't have to work alone as jb doesn't have classes today.  
He watches Mark every now and then, he can see that the boy looks better but maybe there is still something else. The bell has ring and the student make their way out of class to go to another or home. “hey watch it” one student said, why is he always like this jinyoung can't help but wonder he was going to leave until he saw who it was; none other then Mark himself with a soft but loud enough voice Mark apologizes. He continues to walk off when the guy stops him “what, I didn't hear you” he looks straight at Mark's face damn these foreigners think they can get away with anything. Marks face changes a bit still he says sorry again a bit more clear and louder than before. As he leaves again the boy pushes him. Mark folded his fist but stead his mind thinking of the out come and if it’s really worth it. 

He closed his eyes open them and continue on but this guy was just out for making trouble again he when for it again. Do we have a problem here Jinyoung asked, those who knew him freeze and those who didn't were started to feel terrified. “No theirs no problem” the guy responded. Good so get to class, then he follows behind Mark in complete silent. Once they enter the music room he when to his desk and pull out some papers and handed it to Mark. 

 

“Sorry”

After holding the paper it was the first thing Mark said to him. I didn't mean for you to be involved it--- what do you mean hyung we’re a team right and as a team we stand up for each other plus he's annoying and always act like this so no big deal.  
Mark sits down and look over the papers this is pretty good he says with a sweet little smile. Jinyoung happen to see which cause his heart to dance in is chest. Jinyoung was so lost as to why he just found Mark his teammate attractive. Well to be honest Mark is pretty good looking for a man. He is really handsome and Jinyoung has see a few of his expressions before but this one was really something else.

 

They when through some parts and made some changes and a piece here and there and when it felt right they stopped and listen to all the sounds and then smiles were being place onto their faces. It was a long day they had spend the rest of their time inside the music since they got their and that was 4 hour ago. After going through everything again and saving it they called it a day and head out. Jinyoung offer to buy Mark dinner but Mark seemed a bit uncomfortable with that idea. “if you want we can just do take out, no pressure really hyung it’s not like you have to come" he says this but hopes Mark will. Mark smiles at him “ pizza would be nice" is all he said. 

▪

Thanks to Yugyeom's information about Jackson he when looking through some files*which he may or maybe not have use his rank to gain* but knows. He when threw the old files from when they were still student at the training academy. He look through as much a he could but was having quite a hard time.

Until he came across a file from USA. Everything was organized this why it was easy to know who was who and where they are from to help in ensuring ways to help with training. He's yet to open the file when the door bell rings. Hyung youngjae says with his sunshine-self the kid was sweet. He hands jb a bag which contains his favourite milkshake, he happily took the milkshake to his lips. They sat in front of the tv, played some games and ate some food and finally and for the reason of importance as to why they were meeting. Youngjae looked little scared from how tense it has gotten.

Youngjae do you still want to meet your friends again? He said it softly youngjae immediately smile, yes hyung of ofcourse I do. Good then I will help you. Youngjae jump out of the chair and on to jb. Hugging him with nothing but love. He couldn't believe that he would get to have such good friends. Jb rubs the top of his head. Okay stop crying now. 

Now what are there real names? Youngjae looked at him confused, what do you mean didn't I tell you their names hyung? Wait Sseun and Markie are they real names he asks back in more confusion. 

Youngjae starts laughing oh my God hyung is that what I said sorry hyung, Sseun hyung is Jackson Wang and Markie hyung is Mark Tuan. I was so use to calling them by those names that I didn't use there real ones, it okay youngjae no worries now that I know it this will help in my search. 

Youngjae left after some time he offered to drop the boy but youngjae refused as jb had finally gotten a day to relax he should be doing that instead of anything else. So jb called and uber for him mostly to ease his own mind.

 

He related for a bit then when back to check the files he had safely locked away. He opens the USA file and looked for the names he needs. He found a boy with the name Tuan Yi En he's the second Tuan he is finding the first Tuan he remembers the boy had failed but he still got to do other things. He clicks the file.. 

He was really lost for words the file was empty really. Their wasn't much in it, his full name, his date of birth the languages he can speak, It also had his level he was a level 3, in such a short time he had made it to the level 3. 

Honestly this boy was good there are no reasons as to why he left. Jb took note of all the information. Still he found something odd about this file he just can't tell just what it is But before existing he his eyes landed on the china file. He was really curious.  
▪  
▪  
▪  
▪  
Same day (later on else where)  
Jinyoung who had been sitting at a table from a cross Mark well more like three tables (yes he is back to stalking him) Mark made a strange expression similar to the one days ago when he ran off. However sounded calm but moved very quickly and was out the door before he knew it. Just then his phone starts ringing, “come home right now” what I am- “now Jinyoung” the called ended like that. He was lost for words the tone in jaebum's voice was no different from normally but not to him he can hear it. He pick up his belongings and headed home. 

▪

▪  
What… he ask as both Mark and bambam came flying throw the door, water falling from his hair and towel sliding off. “man that scared the hell outta me" bammie says huh what, wait why are you two dressed like that do we have a mission? Are you okay? Finally Mark said something after looking over every corn of the apartment and flower pots and well everything. 

Jackson shrugs, okay both of you stop I am fine everything is fine. So what happen? After some time they finally settled. Here Mark hands him a phone, he looks at it, so he's back. “What, why do you look so clam?”bammie asked jackson smiles at them. Because this time I don't have to worry you two know everything about me and not to mention that we're all capable of handling ourselves. (That’s right we're agents, it was just a few days ago when bambam realized that both Mark and Jackson are very much still agents- how or why he really hasn't had the time for it all but surely he will get his answers) of course he says. Jackson smiles but still they can tell he is indeed worried.


	23. Page 5.23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't double check this. Just some part so if anything is off. Sorry I will edit it if so when I have some free time. :))

“What do you think" 

A about an hour ago

Jinyoung came through the door to meet when very serious looking jaebum. What happen? No time to talk come here he said.  
What the hell is this, what have you been up to? No never mind do you know how much trouble we can get into for this.  
“jinyoung just look at it"

Finally jinyoung looks at the documents on the screen, he reads it carefully. ‘Wang Jiaer’ he kept reading honestly he was shock but how is he no wait when did he. So much of it that wasn't making much sense. How did you fine this? 

They both have known of the Wang family, it was only natural anyone who was someone of someone knew the Wang family. They are powerful and it wasn't good to get mixed with them. But to think the younger son has been living in Korea and was also a agent in training that was truly shocking.  
▪  
(Back to presently)  
He looks at it again goes through the information, it doesn't have much besides his date of birth, country and languages and his level, a level 3, pretty much like everyone else however something did look off about it. 

“this….” He finally says  
Jaebum couldn't wait any longer, so I am right he says. Jinyoung looks at him “this file is too simple theirs definitely something off about it But nothing too major since it looks just like everyone else, the most different thing about it is that little red dot by his name.” I saw a few with that marking, doesn't that mean something like they're still in contact or still part of the agency jaebum said. 

They spend some time looking up information about the Wang family, even though their well known, their lives are still very private. They look at some articles, finally they found one with an old picture of the Wangs, two young boys; the youngest in his mother’s arms and the older standing in front of her while the dad is standing just to her side. Jaebum looks carefully at the kids some thing about the older boys face looks familiar like he's seen him but the younger one has these sweet looking puppy eyes. It reminds him of someone, someone. . . . Oh he- its says so, what? what jinyoung asked back. Jaebum was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear him. Jinyoung sends him that look(which means he's annoyed) I was just thinking he looks familiar.

As I was saying, it says the youngest was almost kidnapped and that's pretty much it for him really and the other articles are saying it’s like he doesn't exist anymore or perhaps he's been disowned. There is absolutely nothing on him besides that picture.

They both honestly can't believe this like what is this. The agency doesn't have anything and the records of such a powerful family doesn't have anything. They're good, their really good. So that's it they send him here so no one would fine him maybe he's using another name that would explain a lot. Jaebum says. 

“what are you doing with Jackson's picture?” 

Holy shit, Yugyeom. Jinyoung said while jaebum almost fell out of his chair(hes not someone who is scared easily however he wasn't sitting properly and well)

Seriously you're even investigating him till morning, It’s not like you'll fine much anyway. I can’t believe you even pulled jinyoung into this. 

(Both jjp thinking) “wait did he say Jackson as in jackson wang as in youngjae’s” the both looked at each other and freeze

Why are you making that expression, he asked.  
▪  
▪  
2 days later. 

Come on you'll be late, Jackson calls on Bambam, bro what’s taking so long. He open bammie room door to still see the boy is not fully dressed with every thing laying out in front of him. Dude are dressing for a fashion show when were just going to school. 

“I am almost done I swear, I just have to fine the right shirt and maybe change the pants and shoes and….. really 5 mins that's all I am giving you or I will leave without you. Jackson tells he, he’s also pretty sure bambam didn't hear him in a way. 

▪  
▪  
(2 days earlier)  
Youngjae was minding his own business when he saw the same van pulled up again, the van with jackson. He knows his hyung very well even if it’s been a few years. He wasn't able to see who had excited but he did see his shoes, one of these days he'll fine out.  
▪  
During lunch he was all over the place head filled with so many thoughts, he hears the sound of a phone. “what, is he, okay I’ll leave now" sorry gotta run, just make something up. He tells them while running off as fast as he could. 

 

 

His night wasn't boring Yugyeom is over, something about jaebum and jinyoung being lost in their own world and as long as he's not getting into trouble.  
So here they are enjoying the night, Yugyeom showing him some dance moves and him showing how to defeat an opponent as easily as breathing or something like that.  
▪

Markjin  
It had been two days since the new of “that persons returned” everything was good so far. He made sure of it. He wasn't feeling like himself but he really want to work on the project it was fun and he enjoys jinyoung company as well.  
However jinyoung was very quiet during their work and mark being a quiet one as well figure maybe some things brothing him or he isn't well. Regardless of what he didn't push him. They made small conversations even jb seem out of place and who was he to push them. 

 

They made their way to lunch, Mark had already place his order when he saw the same guy from a few days ago. Jinyoung had told him this guy was always like this but he couldn't help the feeling of someone hurting “his" whatever that meant. He made his way over a the guy pushes jinyoung, who has finally shown a change in his expression, Mark didn't like that look and he moved very quickly and smoothly. Jinyoung’s fits connected to Mark's……….. both jinyoung and jb who had just show up from where ever he was was taken back. Well the ass of a bully made a run for it.

Jinyoung hand was still somewhat mid air he was lost for words. “well then let’s had back, we still have lots to do" was all Mark said. While getting his order and making it back to the music room. 

“Mark I-I am sorry” jinyoung say after pushing the door hard and running up to him, while jb is carry a small pack of ice in his hand.  
Mark was unable to answer to a mouthful of a piece of burger. “really I am sorry" he take the ice and going placing- it’s fine, beside it’s better me then him after all with this project it better this way right, he says with a very soft smile. They both watched him and then each other to having the same thoughts “this guy is a really odd one”  
He shows them see I am fine, and it doesn't hurt.  
▪

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, every looks so nice, it was all green, grass, flowers and even birds it was just really really beautiful.  
Sitting with a coffee in his hand and left his mind relax, feeling the air on his face and flying through his hair while dancing around his body. 

 

A soft sweet memory played, CONGRATULATIONS…7, yung~ hyuuung, holy it’s too early for you to be this loud Yugyeom. 

His bright little smile falls, jaebum quickly gets up ah yugyeom-ah and pulls him into a hug, happy anniversary. Yugyeom smiles bright again and gives him a beautiful green rose. Jb takes it carefully in his hand and places it a vase already filled with jinyoungs and yugyeoms, three green colored flower each beautiful yet a bit different but together it look fantastic. He wonders if the others remember what day it is today.  
▪  
Come on~ jackson cheered as they when off to the beach, each oddly wearing something green, jackson with a swimming pants of green and black shirt, mark green shirt and blue pant and has for bambam well, he dressed very nicely green shades and shoes, while wearing all over black. They were having a great time after so long. It had been far too long. They spend the day like this enjoying it. 

Mark when off to buy drinking, “sorry I don't have change” hm jinyoung he said. Jinyoung turned around only to met with a very close face mark. His cheeks had a tiny pink colour growing on them, he pulled a way. Here this can work right, he asked the casher, Jinyoung noticed the way the girl grew shy a her voice became soft. He'll admit Mark does look very handsome, with his wet hair and bright smile. He's pulled out of thought once he heard his name. 

Mark smiles and gives him the change. Thank you hyung. Are you- his phone starts ringing, he pulls it out ‘sunshine youngjae’ jinyoung quickly ignored the call, I’ll see you around. 

 

Ohh what happened to you two! Mark face was red while jackson had a change back into his shirt. “what nothing" 

It’s really hot maybe we should go inside. They followed very quietly. Jackson was locked in the bathroom, hand over his chest. That stupid strawberry bully… lips, ah no no it can't be real he could help but remember. 

(A few minutes ago on the beach)  
He was really enjoying himself, with the water pulling, and covering him, he felt like a fish, free and wild or sexy and wild. He was scuffing when he was knocked off the board by none other then yugyeoms bully.  
He watches as the bulling himself falls over. Jackson swim up to him, very slowly but quickly, in get back onto the bored but not for long as he felt something pulled him back into the water. Jackson move away far enough and was laughing none stop, jb heard that damn hyena laugh. It was like a song to his ear, but just like that it was wash away. Jackson as in wang jiaer, whom he probably shouldn't get involved with especially when youngjae is around. 

He made his way out and picked up his strawberry drink from before and walking off. Jackson was taken back, he couldn't help wonder if “he" was mad, which is okay right. But this person ment something to yugyeom or atleast he could just be saying that. So he followed after him. Jb had his headphone on, he could feel something. He kept his space the same and hum along while eating the weird drink, his left hand held onto something while his right carried the drink. 

He turned around very fast and cause the person to bump into him, they fell while his teeth made contact with the person's chest. Jackson yelled and pushed him as away. Jb saw his teeth marks very beautifully printed onto Jackson's body. His mind when blank for a second. I-I just wanted, I was just, lost for words jackson grabbed him. What the hell man, exactly what the hell you were following me jb bites back. “you"~“you" it’s not “You” its j-(whoah)”hyung” where are your manners putting jackson in somewhat of a head hold. 

Jackson really didn't want to lose to him, he  
couldn't understand why when ever hes around things become a little off. But well if its manners he what’s then so be it. He removes his head from the hold and tugged at jb, who was taken back bracing himself for a kiss when “ah!” what the hell. Your right where are my manners hyung. Then ran off as fast as he could jackson is sure that his heart rate going up isn't from the run.

He closed his and breath properly, he watches the teeth marks again he couldn't help but remember his(hm hyung) soft lips on him and his right hand that had a drink or a bar really what the hell was it is wrapped on to his waist. Jackson shoved both hands into his hair, ruffling it up for no reason really then let the shower fall into his head to wash away thought of hyung(like hell I’ll call him that)  
**  
Jaebum really is planning on teaching jackson some manners, once he learned who jackson was really he thought to himself to never get involved again. But no here he is getting involved.

He didn't realize it was jackson but before he knew it he was being pulled along which made his teeth’s sunk into Jackson's chest. His body was actually a lot smaller then he looked his waist is really small, it made jaebum shaved for some reason with how nicely it felt in his hand. “its not you its j-hyung” he can't believe he almost said his real name just like that. 

Jackson’s was now pulling at him oh no he had forgotten that this boy always challenges back wait don't tell me, he going to ki..ss me. Wait what, ah what the hell, did he just bite me…!?  
Jackson ran off again, really next he won't be able to run away, I’ll make sure of it. He pulls a shirt on but can still feel the heat in his hand and on his shoulder, its sending heat every where. What the hell this was not how he planned his night. 

******  
Before he left jinyoung turned around to ask Mark if he was fine how he saw mark leaving, he grabbed mark hand. “hyung I was wondering are you okay, I mean the injury” mark smiled at him I am fine see he hold his hand up, no pain. Jinyoung wasn't satisfied so he moved a little closer to him. 

Inspecting his head, Mark push his hand out making contact with jinyoungs chest just close enough to his heart. See I am fine really. Jinyoung pulls back a bit realizing he was too close plus he should stay away from Mark snice hes youngjae past friend. But he can't seem to do that. Mark waves his hand hey jinyoung, jinyoung you okay he quickly snapped out of thoughts. Yes hyung I am—whoa, his lips are now contented to that hand the same plam that he was so worried about.  
A few second passes Ahem, he hadn't noticed but mark other hand was on his as-peaches, he blinked twice quickly and pulled away. 

“sorry" – “are you hurt”  
They spoke at the same time.  
“no need to be sorry it wasn't you fault jinyoung”  
“I am not hurt, are you hyung"  
Again the spoke at the same time. Causing each other to laugh. He hears his phone again, I have to go hope your having fun. 

 

Jinyoung places his finger upon his lips as he lays in bed, remembering Mark doesn't have a big body like jb, or like yugyeom with legs that are for dancing or even like youngjae—really he can not understand the way he is feeling about mark its completely different, he does have a beautiful masculine body he was able feel his abs and his arms. Ah what the hell. He grabbed his pillow and screamed into it.  
**  
Mark has found it cute the way jinyoung grab hold of him; he had been wondering why jinyoung has been scting strange, he doesn't follow him anymore (it wasn't hard to not notice, plus there were some girls who were walking pass him talking about how handsome some guy is and his peaches-) honestly made him upset but he didn't mind really as jinyoung was going after him. 

The injury cause by jinyoung wasn't really an injury, he blocked it with the palms of his right hand however it was very close to his head which is why jinyoung is so worried. Here he is examining his hand. Honestly jinyoung was so cute, the same boy he saw beating up on those boys was here all worried about him; mark smile softly at him and explain he was fine. That’s when jinyoung moved closer which caused his heart jump around, mark being mark; he pushed his hand out toward jinyoung chest the feeling is great, he felt like everything was disappearing and it was just them being.  
He calls at him quickly before jinyoung could do anything a crowd of people passed by bumping into him. Jinyoung fell forwards on mark. Lips connected to his hand while his left hand is at jinyoung waist bracing the fall. He moved his hand a bit which was now touching jinyoungs peaches.  
He pulls away both speaking at the same time and laughing he also hope that jinyoung enjoys his time at the beach too. 

 

Mark laying in bed looking at his hand remembers how his hand froze at once, unsure of what to do. Which is wired it’s not the first time he's touching, he did that to bambam and Jackson he even once bit Jackson, because he thought it would be funny. So why, with jinyoung it felt so different so intimate like it wasn't his right, he remembers jinyoungs lips on his hand, they were so soft. Really this wasn't how his night is supposed to be.


	24. Ch 6.24 Agents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to keep it short as it may seem confusing, but then it throws it off at some points and I don't know what to add to make those point fit in like these parts. So I left it. I didn't add all the time line but it's just base from parts from other chapters for some of the pieces. 
> 
>  
> 
> I don't like doing that back and forth but sometimes if I write something it doesn't seem like it works with the story 😅 anyway I hope you enjoy it. Its probably my longest chapter I am improving slowing in making long ones.

The Moonlight is beautiful, it shine brightly, it was following all of his moves.  
~  
his heart was beating so fast. His thoughts were going wild, he can feel the others hand squeezing his as to tell him not to worry.  
~  
Jackson ran as fast as he could, suddenly he had to stop. “really your kidding me right?” he asked come on they are coming move your ass now. He commend rather then asking. After a tiny moment of silence “shut up and who the hell are you talking to like that princess” he bites back. Jackson looked at him ready to answer back when something came flying, hes pulled to the ground and now they are tumbling down the hill.  
▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
(Anniversary night youngbamgyeom)  
This is never going to work, we will all turn old before this plan can even work. Said bambam

It's not so bad youngjae said shyly. Yeah see even he thinks it workable yugyeom said with a spirit of hope like a cartoon character. 

But they don't get alone jaebum and Jackson just aren't clicking, if they meet and fight every time how will it work. 

We can have someone pretending to come after youngjae then we can see markson reaction and know just much they car3 and won't be able to hide it. Yugyeom says with all the hopefulness. 

After about 5 minutes 

FINE.  
But leave the planning to me. Bambam said. If we're doing this it has to be good.  
Youngjae shoot out of his chair and kisses both bambam and yugyeom. While folding their hands together a chanting a beloved vow from the young days.

▪  
▪  
Some years back

Welcome to the training academy everyone! I am JYP  
••••

Bambam and yugyeom have been having a time both knowing fully well the other is lying to them but unable to know why. 

Things get harder when but their friendship still stand. 

You two will be partners the trainer said. Tall boy and skinny legs boy get over here.  
With so many people they hadn't noticed well practicing with each both came to a realization. 

No way they said at the same time while in their room.  
“your tall boy, and you're skinny legs boy" they both laugh. Understanding why now things were so complicated. They spend the night talking to each other after a long time about what both felt on training to become and agent. 

They slept at pace that night knowing they were friends with a cool and interesting story and long lasting relationship. 

•••  
Nora! Nora!  
Did you see her anywhere? No sorry jaebum hyung jinyoung says with a sad voice. 

Jaebum had nora in his arms playing with the sweet llittle kitten he had adopted for almost a year she had grown just a tiny big but was still small. The agency allowed pets but still you had to be fully responsible and of course he is but now she's gone he doesn't even know where. 

His heart breaks he hope’s she isn't hurt the training area is the most difficult area to be in he really hope’s shes not there. 

“oh it was a so cute that sweet little kitten-” excuse me? Did you say kitten. “yes I saw a boy walking around the main office with a very beautiful kitten” thank you. He ran off jinyoung following right behind. 

He ran into a few people on the way not caring at all while jinyoung apologizes on both of their behalf. He see jaebum hitting into a boy who falls on to the floor, jaebum shouted “sorry" without even looking. It doesn't look like he was hurt. His head was still lower jinyoung couldn't see his face but once again apologizing as he was going to help the boy when jaebum pulled out the door too hard cause a loud bam.

•••  
Oh my god what happened mark asked him, jackson smiled shyly at him. 

You mean this well a little kitten needed it. He said with a beautiful smile. His shirt was all rips thankfully he had a jacket so he wore it over the shirt, I hope Laura finds a her important person or maybe it was him the one that. 

You’re too kind jackson I am telling you if your too kind someone will take advantage of you. Well isn't that why I have you to protect me, he replied back all cheekily.

•••

He wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do, someone had said he has skills and should put them to use. Honestly Youngjae doesn't know if he really does or not; he'll never know if he stays at the gate. 

Upon entering while walking through the halls he herd some wired noises “eeeeeeeeeesay" he look towards the voices but couldn't tell what they were doing how the ones watching them were laughing hard. At that moment he hoped to make friends like that too. 

While he made his making he saw a boy having something hold tightly to his chest, he saw little ears and then a really beautiful kitten who's face is rested against the boys chest. He can tell how protected the kitten feels and hope he can feel like that or gives it to someone. 

While reaching where he needs to be and speaking with someone for after a moment he heard a loud sound which startled him and someone saying sorry. He's not sure if he sure what happened but hoped to not get into any kind of trouble with whoever that was. 

He was given some paper to full out he sat at a table outside not to far from the doors while filling his paper he hard loud cheering he looks up but couldn't see what was happening a crowd surround the person “man he is good, he easily got pass the level” oh he thought to himself maybe one day he can have the same experience or even a game with this person. He smile to himself and when back to hand in the papers. 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

Before (like a month) the “Anniversary” 

Yugyeom was saying bye to jackson, due to his schedule jackson is dropping him off plus it’s a good way in spending time together and making sure that jaebum and jackson aren't any where near each other. 

He place a kiss to Jackson's cheek and smiles brightly at him. Jackson holds his hand in his and smiles warmly at him while wishing him a good day also telling him to not get into any trouble. 

While waving bye he saw youngjae but youngjae hasn't even noticed him. He's watching jackson maybe he has a crush on him. It made him smile he has seen many people fall for jackson but jackson has always been a proper gentleman. 

“hi hyung" youngjae looked shocked it’s not the first time he asked like this. He remembers youngjae was in this same spot looking and it was like he was in another world just like now. Hi yugyeom-ah coming over today? Yes and I will bring bammie as well. We have lots to celebrate. 

 

While waving bye he saw youngjae but youngjae hasn't even noticed him. He's watching jackson maybe he has a crush on him. It made him smile he has seen many people fall for jackson but jackson has always been a proper gentleman. 

“hi hyung" youngjae looked shocked it’s not the first time he asked like this. He remembers youngjae was in this same spot looking and it was like he was in another world just like now. Hi yugyeom-ah coming over today? Yes and I will bring bammie as well. We have lots to celebrate. 

Yugyeom can't help the thoughts he as he remembers how youngjae had looked a few days earlier and even asked him about his shoes. He sits with his pen playing in between his fingers while casting his eyes out the window. Looking at the trees, the leaves the grass everything was so green and beautiful. Hmm green that reminds him it will be their anniversary soon; he wonders what they should do for that as well. 

•••  
The three are finally at youngajes after a long day. Coco greets them taken away their stress youngjae picks her up and kisses her follow by bambam and yugyeom as she too cute. 

They all just crashed on the couch or ground it was so comfortable. They help youngjae with some packing as he had decided to move out. 

 

Carefully placing and wrapping as much as they could and putting it into boxes. “oh what’s this” an old album falls bambam picks it up but yugyeom was faster as he took it and opens it. “no don’t” youngjae shouts now making the boys more curious. 

First thing they saw is a picture with- mark and Jackson hyung. Yugyeom was quick to say. At that moment bambam wanted to knock him behind the head. Bambam had a feeling he was the same choi youngjae but he wasn't fully sure. Until he saw some older pictures some time back. He had told yugyeom of the situation but as it seen the only that stays in this boys head is dancing. 

 

Hyung don't you know that markson is bambam hyungs well mines too, bambam watches as youngjae looked scared and hurt and pretty much everything. Yugyeom bammie voice was soft very soft it even pull youngjae out of his painful thoughts. 

I – I am sorry! Bowing toward the ground forehead fully against the floor. Bambam runs his hand on his back. The three then sat in silence. 

~after a few seconds not able to handle it anymore more he breaks it. 

I didn't know I swear I didn't know. I just got to like you all so much. And jackson jackson hyung he. Youngjae feel his tears running down.

Does this mean you know the truth hyung bambam ask. 

He made a proper eye contact, yes I do. Not too long after I moved here I found this file. And I learned everything about that guy. I know that markie and sseun never did any of those things. 

So your okay with jackson hyung, I mean you know who he is right and your okay with that? Yugyeom said with a bit of hurt in his voice. 

Youngjae look at him. I am sorry, I had no idea and I never meant to hurt them. Yes I am okay with hyung even my parents are. 

Bambam looks at him blankly wait what do you mean; what do you know? Huh well I know he's wang jiear. Bambam is a bit taken. But how? It’s now them who's looking at him strange. I got rid of everything thing I clean out the fine and I burned all the stuff and I only send that to you so how. 

Wait.. what. 

Bambam explained everything that happen on the markson moved out and his last task, Mark had given him very clear instructions on what he had to do. Which he did. 

 

All three are full with tears, youngjae hadn't known of anything and had hurt them it was no wonder mark treated him that way.  
Well yugyeom was blasting with anger but not at youngjae at the one who ruined everything.  
And bambam for finally being able to see that truth was able to shine threw all the dark days.

•••

Bambam informed them that “he" is back again. Sitting in the outside of the restaurant, discussing plans to save a friendship. They vow early in the morning to protect jackson and the save a relationship that should've never been broken in the first place. 

▪▪▪▪  
(Markjin pizza date)  
Pizza, Mark smile sweetly and sounded like a kid to jinyoung ears. His eyes refuse to leave mark face. He just enjoys the view. Mark left his head, he caught hold of jinyoung eyes. He recalls jinyoung following him. Honestly he wasn't mad probably due to the fact that jinyoung never bothered him. He see a tiny pink grew on jinyoung cheek; Mark finds it very cute. He straighten out his legs under the table he can feel a small contact with jinyoungs pants but kept his foot still while happily eating his pizza. Jinyoung felt something near his foot, he looks over at Mark then realizing it was probably his legs. He wasn't sure if he should be or not as it might be rude. In the end he let his legs remain and enjoy the pizza.  
▪  
▪  
▪  
*********  
Soon there graduation will be here bambam is getting ready for his fashion show. Thanks to Jackson he had everything he need. 

Once the show was over the following days will be preparation so they can graduate. He was happy to while going through some old things in Jackson's room he found a box hidden in a corner well not really hidden. He carefully picks it up in his hand and opens it. 

He found some pictures of him when he was little in Hong Kong with his family and smiles, and then way at the bottom an album. He opens it to find pictures of Markson, himself, yugyeom and a sweet kitten with a name on the picture says Laura. However he doesn't ever remember jackson having a kitten. He continued to look and fines one with youngjae…. Wires starts to get crossed he always had a feeling but for it to really be real. He wonders what would happen now but recalls Jackson had said he no longer will stay away from youngjae. 

•••  
Yugyeom had gotten all he need for the event and even got jaebum to dance with him. He was super happy. Things can be hard but he was going to have fun plus he'll graduate soon. 

They received and call it jinyoung took the information down. Boys looks like we have some work. Here are the details let’s make it happen.  
Jinyoung tends to get into the missions a little bit too much for many reasons but he wouldn't have it any other way. 

 

I will take nora with me you two take the others. Jaebum leaves before the others can say anything. He walks down the sweet loving nora around his neck cause that’s where she is comfortable even if he feels a little uncomfortable. He sits down at the café waiting for the information he needs. 

He was relaxing when nora jumps off of him. He gets up quickly to grab her but he was in the arms of someone else. She rests her head to his chest then press her nose to his. He saw the person place a small pack to her nose, then ears.  
“look how big you got Laura I almost didn't recognize you" the boy says; this voice jaebum knew immediately who it was. Jackson left his head making eye contact with jaebum. 

 

“nora" his voice was normal but it had a need to it one only she would understand. She looks at him but then looks back at jackson and press her little head onto his chest like it was her safe spot. Jackson watches his jaw dropping out and slowly stop patting her. Loosen his hands a tiny bit as to tell her to go. 

 

“nora" she jumps to him, jaebum brings her to his face and kisses her in between her eyes. “CUTE" he hears and remembers, she meows at jaebum at the same time jackson said in a soft and low voice bye Laura. 

She meows at jaebum then again turning her head to Jackson, she looks up at him “Laura" she meows, no way your Jackson's kitten. But ahh he was having a hard time understanding however it made sense now, jackson was the one who found her that day at the academy and the handkerchief with the name Laura on her paw. She had belong to him, it’s no wonder she always goes to where ever he is. 

 

He loves his nora a lot and can't imagine living with her as he sat down patting her he recalls, it was about three weeks ago he learn a hidden history of Jackson and plan to stay away from him now he was the one who meant a family to his beloved little girl nora. 

 

While finally his eyes caught hold of something in his bag that wasn't their before. No way he missed his member this whole time he was talking to jackson he miss his member. It would be nice to know who they are but honestly it didn't matter they all always worked like one no matter what.


	25. Page 6.25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I was so shock I deleted this by accident because I had the same title for two characters without knowing it.. seem that when I save it, the title got copied 😵 I was so sad. Luckily it was saved in the trash bin🥺I was so happy when I saw it.

Jaebum came home cupping Nora in one in hand while a bag in the other. He looks through the information as he awaits for jinyoung and yugyeom. 

Hyung yugyeom shouts excitedly as he walks in following with jinyoung and his other four cats. 

Whoa this looks like it will be fun he says, jinyoung hits his shoulder with his own. How can this possibly be fun as he goes to sit down. Yugyeom shoves him into the seat instead(its payback always) it doesn't even bother Jaebum it’s not like they're really hurting each other so why bother. 

 

I have the layout of the building, yugyeom will be the back up and I will have eyes and ears as the look out; jinyoung tells them. 

And I have all the genets we need plus a car. It will blend in with everyone else. Yugyeom adds. 

Good he says. I will go over everything and check it out. As the leader he needs more like what to make sure everyone on his team will be save. 

▪▪  
It’s just five days before the shows the boys are all excited. Yugyeom has a dancing stage, youngjae has a singing stage and bambam himself has the fashion stages. 

They did a layout check youngbam were cheering so loudly for yugyeom the almost got kicked out almost. Then bambam show the same though they were getting kick out the teacher did warn them as for youngjae the yugbam were in tears his song if self written the teacher hands them some tissues. 

Everything was in check. All was working well every student had his or her part to do and all fell threw properly. Every one were happy and excited. 

“well markson are coming to my show, bammie says”  
Youngjae can feel his heart beating but no long aching.  
“jjp are coming to mine this means we have to keep those two apart" yugyeom says. 

Making youngjae laugh. Looks like it will be very wild he adds.  
▪  
Change of plans Jaebum tells them. Looks like those guys are coming on the 10th he says.  
“but I have my show on that day" yugyeom says with a heavy heart.  
Don't worry just switch your timing and you can do both jb says calmly.  
And if he can't, jinyoung the always real at hitting with reality. Then you'll have to make a choice he tells him. But don't stress with knowing. He quickly adds.  
▪  
Jackson sees the calendar he sees the date. He already knew anyway soon will be the day that he first met youngjae in other words anniversary. Every year it hits them both hard; Mark has his way of dealing with it and Jackson has his. Both always respecting the others point of view. This time, this year, things however are different as they finally decide to step out from the prison they had lock themselves in. 

Still not knowing fully well how they will be feeling is sending chills to the body.  
Mark looks at him at pat his shoulder while smiling ever so sweetly at him…… at the side of the table bambam bits his lips from saying anything; as it will all be fine very soon.  
▪  
Yugyeom was lucky he got to change his time. The teacher knows how hard he works and doesn't mines plus yugyeom is always kind to other and let’s them switch with him so why not for once let him have the chance. 

While waking by he can hear youngjae singing, thinking to himself that everyone will fall for him. As he passes to bambam side he can hear him helping those who don't know to work the camera; ways to make the videos stand out or blend beautifully with its overall being. He's glad that he won't miss is.  
▪  
Mark and jinyoung when over some details on a project they are working on. They always enjoys each others company and it was easy to work with one another. 

Before they knew a new idea was form dus some how led to them working on another, they asked jb but he had other plans and thought it would be good if they just work on it themselves.  
▪  
Jackson was walking by a pet store when he saw some kittens before he knew it he was already in the store looking at them; smiling at them and even holding them. 

As he held one he remembers the strawberry bully twin moles(okay okay maybe just maybe he shouldn't think they are cute, but who needs to know that information, right) holding Laura in his arms, his beautiful fingers holding her body so carefully yet strong; the way his lips press to the middle of her head. How cute he found that moment; no how cute he found him. It made Jackson's heart race in his chest. The picture will always remain in his memory. He put the little kitten down and heads for the exit.  
▪  
▪  
Welcome to owner spring festival!!! 

The day was here, youngbamgyeom has arrived early; the excitement could not be hold anymore. They when around and help with some setting up. 

Then when off to their own stages to make sure everything was running smoothly. Jb text yugyeom that he was on the way. He was honestly happy for the kid and to be honest jb was very excited to be dancing with him. Yugyeom is a good dancer and he always puts himself full out. It’s not that jb doesn’t do that but his style is different and so they have to fine a common ground or push the other to a whole other level so it’s always fun. 

While he drives jinyoung checks their equipment and looks at the layout; anything he needs to do to make sure his boys, his friends, his family, would be safe. Of course anything can happen but they are prepare for that too as they should always be. 

 

They arrived jb find a good parking spot and made sure it would be easy to leave once the show was over. 

As they enter an made way to yugyeom, a girls bumps into jb. While looking up she says “sor..ry" he nodded and continue on. Her friends ran up to her. “gosh their hot" some said out loud while a few thought it. 

Gyeom-ah, his arms flew right over him. He was squeezing them both. Okay clam you'll do great jinyoung tells him. Here drink this. “um hung, please don’t fight with Jackson Hyung.” Jb was a tab bit still at the mention of Jackson. “oh you’re here.” That voice can only belong to sunshine youngjae. 

He was so happy to see them, oh the stages are combine jinyoung says. Ah yeah that with so many people we thought why not just make it bold and have fun. Yugyeom stage is last, I am in the middle and bambam is third, so we can all get to see each others isn’t that fun; youngjae said with a bring smile that made them all agree in union with words.  
-

Jackson and Mark having an argument about parking spots for what ever reason as it them their like that. Mark put his hand at the back of Jackson’s hair immediately he stop for like zore second “I am just saying you know, I know.” He said back and laughs a little. Bammie in a loud voice well not disturbing anyone but loud for bambam as he reflects that boys feelings. Hugging him tight, every will be fine, don’t worry I am here, we’re here. “hyung, I am fine maybe you should relax a bit."

Ah yes your right.. ah jack I didn’t mean it like that-he is cute off by Jackson cupping his face. Of course I know that. Now here eat this and share with your friends. 

Bambam hand them a pass for where they’ll be seating. Since they stages are all together he had to be careful. On the they won’t know it youngjae he hopes and if they do he wants to see all the reaction. Bambam was called by his teacher and Mark when with him.

 

Jackson on the other decide to walk around. His heart was beating so fast. What was he going to do. But he had to, he will, he wants to be their cheering for youngjae. Of course he knew which school when to, he knows he is friends with yugbam. 

He wouldn’t have been able to protect the boy if he hadn’t keep tabs on him, now would he. He order a drink while drinking it he spots a phone number. He smiles softly thinking of how cute it was. He continues to walk. 

He sees some young students with displays of many things; food, clothes, jewelry and even some teddy bears. He fine it all so cute and the kids are even more so. Jackson walks up to the stalls and checks everything out. He bought a few things. He sees a beautiful bird, green feeders, red beak and brown eyes. He found it cute. 

He touch the small head(of course with permission) the bird rests her head sweet at his fingers. He smiles brightly and says cute. He ask the student if he was allowed to buy the bird, luckily he is allowed. 

 

Jaebum had left bambam and jinyoung, he when off to buy something sweet as he makes his way back heard a soft meow. He stops in his tracks and look down to see a pen with some kitten. He was immediately to the ground and ready to play with them. While the girl watches him carefully, he is hot but scary is what he thinks but see how he is with the kitten a soft smile breaks out, he’s about to ask if he can play with them, she tells him it was fine. As the longer the hot guy remains she can get to talk to him.

He patted them lightly as he has played with them he hears a distance “cute" that voice, it was Jackson. The girl was asking him if he like pets when he got obscenely and left. She was shock. 

Jackson felt a tight hold on his wrist he was pull now press to a wall. That person was shit, why is he always running into this guy. “what the hell man!” 

“Yes what the hell man, jb says back" Jackson just looks at him, finally noticing; he was dress in a dark red suit pants and plane white shirt with a black tie. His hair was style neatly, well some bits fell to the front. 

“Oh so chic and sexy" he thought. He is pull from his thoughts as he feels the twin moles boy press him to the wall. 

“I am not cute, more importantly how is it that I look cute" he says  
Jackson was now dumbfounded, what is he talking about. Jaebum see the odd look. His fingers tightened how dare he Jackson try to make a fool of him. “That day when I was with Nora and- his eyes grew wider, La-nora Jackson cut him off, she..she was so cute and happy so I just thought you are kind and sai..d it out loud.

Jaebum looks at him. yeah right nora isn’t here today, stop making things up. He sees a shift in Jackson’s face, now that he thinks of it, Jackson had been making eye contact with him the entire time even now. It sends his blood hot. It made Jaebum want to see more.

I don’t know what your talking about. I am not making things up. Jaebum bring his face a bit closer, his body now was fully covering Jackson’s. “Then do I look cute now, his voice was sharp, why are you calling me cute again.” Jackson watches him, both without moving, Jaebum still has a hold of his right wrist, he got upset as Jackson stopped talking he tightly the grip and left his chin up with his right. I am not cute I am- “sexy" the pain made him blurred out his words. 

 

 

 

This has made Jaebum pulled back a bit he watches him carefully. For the first time Jackson breaks the eye contact and looks to his hand, Jaebum follows his eyes. Jackson eyes now back to him look like he’s about to start crying, I wasn’t- whoa, Jaebum finally realizes that Jackson’s left was free all along. Well not really a pretty green bird was looking at him, looking angrily at him. “Cute" he says out loud. The bird’s expression was different a bit as he was no long hold Jackson. Hm Jackson his eyes flew to him, Jackson was still bracing the wall. “see you can say it too, she’s cute right.” Are we done here, I need to go is all he says and doesn’t wait for a reply as he walks out of the classroom and makes his way to bammie stage.

 

Hyung, yugyeom loving voice sounds so sweet to his ears. The younger boy pulls him in for a hug, oh what this. So pretty. Jackson smiles at him. Hyung are okay, yes Gyeom-ah I am okay. Yugyeom ends up interlocking their fingers and pulls him along with him. 

 

Honestly he wants to get along with twin moles boy, bambam talked fondly of him and yugyeom always says he kind and protective. He can still feel his fingers on his wrist. Jackson wasn’t being hurt but the last one hurt him as it’s caught with his band and that sunk in. Twin moles probably noticed as he slowly loosen the hold and his eyes had a change to them. 

 

Where were you Mark asked him, without waiting are you- hyung I am fine, I might be a bit nervous, after all my baby is so grown up. Mark squares his shoulder a bit; I am sure everything will be fine. 

 

Jinyoung and Jaebum showed up as well but they are on the other side as yugyeom didn’t want jackbum(as he calls them) to fight or more like childish fights. 

The show started, one by one every one came on the run way. Thanks to Jackson and Mark the measurements fitted everyone nicely. The crowd was wild for what they can hear, bambam’s work is love by the students, teachers, families etc. Markson smile and wave a little as bambam made his entrance. He was dress beautiful, all over black. He looked at though he just walked out of a magazine or something. Everyone cheered loud however Jackson, Mark, yugyeom, jjp and youngjae cheered the loudest. 

 

Youngjae was there he had seen them, yugyeom had told him not to worry. Really he didn’t need to he was so glad to be so near. Now he could wait for his turn. However right now was bammie, he cheered loudly. It was like a warm up for him. 

 

They when backstage, the first they did was to hug, bambam had his arms wrapped tightly onto Jackson’s waist and Mark held them both, following with yugyeom on the other side. 

While everyone else crowd them that includes jjp and youngjae. Once everyone else was gone. It was now them, just them, you were great bammie, I am so proud of you. Jackson said. While Mark hugged him. 

Okay let’s us leave him now, Yugyeom says. Once all were gone, you can come in he said. Youngjae had hidden but the curtains, he laughed and bambam along with him. Shall be go now. 

 

Youngjae watches from the back of the stage he see Markson watching all the shows, so did his friends and soon it will be his turn. He’s worried but both bambam and yugyeom told him everything will work out.

 

Let’s introduce you to an outstanding young man, who wrote this himself. He walks out on stage every was dark, he recalls Jackson’s works from the pass and brace himself. The lights flew on. The crowd was silence until he started to singing, the song was soft and sweet he looks and see Mark and Jackson smile at him it made his confidence grew. 

He is wearing a mask but they knew it was him. That voice that they both loved. Bambam had removed himself from then and yugyeom had done the same as well; Jaebum and jinyoung watch youngjae pours his heart into the song. Both able to feel the emotions, this youngjae who has grown a come a long way. There are happy to be part of his life. Jinyoung thinks, his voice grew beautiful, Jaebum realizes yugyeom isn’t beside him; perhaps his teacher came for him even so he slowly turn his body as to not disturb anyone from listening to youngjae. 

As he looks in the crowd he see couple holding hands I thought it was sweet that youngjae song brings them close, his eyes lands on a certain someone who's fingers are fully interlocked with another hand; he raises gaze to the face. That face belongs to Mark, he was taken back a bit. Their hands were tightly locked it had no space what so ever. 

He feels his whole body becoming hot, hot with anger. He can’t understand why of things why is Jackson holding hands with someone, someone that wasn’t him, huh, what is he thinking Jackson isn’t his. Still he hated it he see him crying and sinking his face into Mark's shoulder. 

The loud cheering drew his attention back and he cheered loudly for youngjae. Once again a big group hug, Mark brings Jackson out to sit somewhere an clam while he goes to get him a drink. 

“is he okay, your boyfriend?”  
Mark chocks on his drink, a few slips passes his lips. He laughs a little “what, hahaaha no jinyoung he is important to me, he’s my friend.”

Jinyoung eyes is on Mark he didn’t miss the drink on his lips, however he ignores the words he has just heard. Because that’s not what it looked like a few minutes ago. He realizes and send Mark a tiny smile. “Oh I see, I mean I am not someone who judges hyung.” He wasn’t sure if he should say more so jinyoung didn’t go on. Mark watches him, while his eyes passes from jinyoung a bit to the person behind him. 

“And If I am” Jackson said causing jinyoung to jump a bit. He walks up to Mark and places a hand to his chest and smiles brightly taken the bottle from his hand and putting it to his lips. 

Jinyoung would hit Jackson but can’t not with the way Mark is watching him and second he maybe couldn’t win against him. Are you feeling better, Mark ask; Jackson pulls on Mark shoulders a bit, bring his lips to his cheek as he smirks at jinyoung. 

 

Hahaaahaaahaaaa

 

I can’t, I can’t anymore this, my stomach hurts. Bambam says, ah jinyoung hyung this is my jackson hyung. He laughs along with Jackson. Bambam had been right be their too but stayed behind. 

Ah Markie here is just my best buddy right, Jackson says.  
You must be Yugyeom hyung, he told me you were here. He goes up to jinyoung and pulls him into a hug shocking jinyoung even more. 

Yah…., Mark says I told you to stop doing that not everyone likes it.


	26. Page 6.26

Jaebum had a face that says not to mess with him. “Hyung why you look like that” he just looks at the boy and then saw his phone on the screen is a video display of Mark and Jackson. What’s this, what are doing? He took the phone away from yugyeom who is confused as though he is a bat that needs to fly under the sun.

I was just, it’s a long story. He says a takes the phone back. “Yugyeom” the way his name is said made yugyeom felt scared for his own safety. “Hyung I am not up anything, I can’t explain but it not for any wrong doing I would never hurt them.” 

Then why are you keeping a video of a couple, what could you possibly need it for, blackmail? Huh, yugyeom laughs so hard he's holding onto his stomach, jb would hit him if he wasn’t already holding his stomach. Hyung they’re not a couple I mean sure they are call Markson but that just for importance and jackson's benefits, we're calls jackgyeom, what…? I am saying that they aren’t a couple. Just friends he says as threw a face full of smiles. At this moment jb wanted to punch his ownself for being a fool. How can jackson effect him so much. That really annoys him a bit. He pulls on the red blazer and styles his hair again. “sexy" remembering Jackson’s words, his face dusted with a very light shade of pink.

Finally it was yugyeom’s turn, youngjae had blended into the ground with with jinyoung, mark, jackson and bambam. He could finally be so close to them. Let me introduce our very talented young dancer “kim Yugyeom” 

The music starts as he made his way. It was good, so good, he was good and it was just starting. Then someone appeared in a red suit and half mask, he dances so well that jackson eyes were drawn to him. He should be watching his baby. He watch the way they move in sync, from their head to their fingers to their feet. Everything was so breathtaking. It was like lighting. 

The crowd cheered very loudly it was so good. 

They ran up to yugyeom once it was over. Yugyeom-ah that was so fantastic, you were so good. I knew you could do it. Jackson says as help pulls him towards himself for a hug then kisses both cheek and forehead. You were really- oh! 

He didn’ realize the boy in red suit was their. He grabbed his hand in both of his. Taken jaebum by surprise, good thing still has have mask on. You, you how did, I mean, wow. 

He couldn’t form a proper sentence, I know gyeomie here is good but man you were on fire it was so hot; you are so hot. No wait I mean- hyung please stop talking. Yugyeom saving both jaebum and himself from Jackson’s word of affection. 

The others were their too, patting him, hugging him, telling him what a good job he did. Ofcourse jackson hadn’t noticed. He let go of the boy’s hand and rubbed the back of his neck. 

Jaebum saw the red marks on his wrist, he felt a pin to the chest. He hadn't expected that Jackson would like his dancing. He was upset and put it all into the dance. He thought Mark was Jackson’s boyfriend not just because of what he saw but he heard Jackson himself said what if he is; it made him feel, something, he’s been feeling oddly kind for him or so, whatever it was. He rush off without listening to the rest. Now Jackson was happy with his dance, he like it, it was hot, he doesn’t know how he feels about the complements thank goodness for yugyeom. Though jaebum has learn that jackson is very fond of skip ship a lot. 

 

Everything was over and soon they winner will be announced, but the three had to leave. Their target is going to show up; while yugyeom and jb when inside the place jinyoung was at the back ground of some building in a car. Watching all the screens. Tonight will be a night to blend in. They have to make sure the person is guilty first, as protocol would have it. 

They didn’t do much yugyeom dances lazily with some girls, jb drink and got for information while jinyoung check every single camera and took some notes. 

The boys had a long night when they felt it was right yugyeom left first, taken a bus home. Jb then left after 30 minutes taking his motorcycle, and jinyoung left 1 hour and 20 minutes later. So that they would get caught. While the following days to come the timing will change. 

They made it home safe and sound; tired after showering they all when to bed. Yugyeom still doesn’t know who the winner is, he saw his phone blinking but didn’t look at it.  
▪︎  
▪︎  
Yugyeom fell out of bed. “No way!!!” 

Running to his hyungs jb in cat like mode was upset for his sleep, jinyoung was a wake but was acting like a zombie(haaaahaaa) he fine them weird but then again so is he. 

“I won~ I wont the competition!” 

Zombie like jinyoung and cat like jaebeom congratulate him. Well actually we won he says. Finally they were fully awake and given the boy so attention. 

What jjp said in union. Well it was three different shows, I won dancing, bammie won fashion and youngjae won for signing. 

The boys face light up. They were happy for the babies of their little group. Oh and hyung jackson wanted to hug you, he said with a teasing in his voice. Jb almost choked, while atleast they didn’t get into a fight jinyoung adds. 

I have to say this jackson fellow is interesting I can see why he get under your skin jaebum-ah; jinyoung says in the most sweetest voice he has heard. 

Right now jb would beat the two up if he wasn’t eating. While the thought of having jackson in his arms. That does sound quite nice.  
▪︎

Today’s investigation is a bit different, jaebum is by himself well not fully jinyoung is somewhere keeping an eye out. 

He drank chatted with some people dances with some girls and overall act just as he need to. His target was their, jb didn’t stand out he kept a low profile, still a profile that gets him noticed. When you think about he and the boys are like James Bond which was bloody awesome, one woman who is always around the target came up to him. Now jaebum is pretty damn good looking especially when he dresses up well. “low profile, yeah right" jinyoung says in through the ear piece. He just brings the glass to his lips at looks at her, while looking at the camera just in an angle of her. 

She orders a drink then moves over to him, “mine if I sit here?” he wants to says it’s free for anyone, but jinyoung would tell for more then a hundredth time that he needs to speak better. Charm as he calls it. 

“Only for you, he says” his voice was deep and his cold like appearance made the girl twitch. Jinyoung wants to laugh but it would mess with the flow so he bit his lips, on the other hand if it was yugyeom he'd already have tears in his eyes. 

He just sat there, she eyes him from head to toe; drinking more of her wine and making conversations every now and then. She slides her hand unto his, bring her body close to him. It’s not the first time he has this kind of experience. But it did annoy him, still he was a professional who doesn’t fail. She rests her head on his shoulder while her breast are press to his arm.*🙈- I wrote it * he acknowledges her for a moment, then after a few minutes. “excuse me miss, but I have to go now” she frowns at him. He smiles a tiny bit, your boyfriend will get the wrong idea, and I am here to enjoy myself. Jinyoung almost spirit out his drink. This time he does does laugh that wired one that sounds fake.  
▪︎

The boys meet at youngjae to celebrate he finished his move before the date so he still has the keys for the old apartment and decided to have some fun. 

They played music loudly, did some weird dances, eat a lot, relax a bit. Forming a little circle on the floor; finally feeling the weight of everything that they have experienced these pass for days. 

I thought I saw jack, I mean after I was off the stage after they has announced the winner. Youngjae says, it looked like him, he walked just a few steps near me. I swear I hear his voice saying congratulations. 

It’s true that jackson was gone for some time. Maybe it was him, maybe he didn’t know what to say so he just; bambam said. 

Hang on does this mean jackson knew it was youngjae on the stage then? Yugyeom says as he pulls his phone out. 

 

Well then this explains a lot. He plays the video of Markson, holding each other, jackson crying so badly he’s shaking. Mark cried too, he clinched his jaw every now and then.

The boys looked at each, they knew! All said at once, clearly we can hope for sure now. Maybe we won’t have to do something crazy like attack youngjae after all. 

Ofcourse they would recognize youngjae, how could they not. Bammie smiles to himself. 

 

At the back of his mind still lies some worries, like that man; when, where and will he go after Jackson. He tells himself he will protect his hyung no matter what, this time he won’t get hurt. 

Yugyeom and youngjae looks at him, it’s like they can read minds. “don’t worry, we can do it, we can protect him.”  
▪︎  
At the school festival  
Congratulations to all our students for putting up some many things this year. Thank you all. 

Finally the moment we all have been waiting for….., well look at that, this year is really beautiful, congratulations to bambam, ars(he use his music name due to not wanting markson to know) and finally yugyeom. Our school top 3, all 3 have also pass. Let’s give them a big round of applause everyone. 

 

Bambam later explained yugyeom had an something important to do so he left. Jackson had gone off own his to tell youngjae how happy he was, but he had this odd feeling it wasn’t the first time. He felt it a few days before after he was a few blocks from the café, and now. He looks at the stalls them at walk to him, he saw some shinny little mirrors and look at them, he knew that person couldn’t be someone that should be at the school. 

He moves on talking to a few then he saw youngjae he wants to hug him and tell him what a good job he did. Jackson moved like he has been, the says the words he been feeling, “congratulations” youngjae didn’t even had to chance to look as the crowd grew around him. 

Jackson had made his way back to Markbam, he smiles and hugs them both. Let’s get out of here.  
▪︎  
back to presently

Are you sure you want to go, Mark asked him. Hyung it’s our anniversary, nothing is more important then us, the 7 of us, don’t worry I will lay low okay but I am not going to stay locked inside. No way.  
Jackson’s voice was fully of passion it made sense nothing had ever been more important then the 7 of them. The anniversary is the major thing that links them together. 

Fine, he said. Pulling a bag from some hidden place opening it and given jackson somethings to keep him safe. What…? Why, how no when did you even get these? His confuse face made Mark confused as well. He laughs ah gaga you know me I've always been like this, in fact this hold place has something somewhere. 

Why is jackson even surprise. While Mark check some security cameras and some traps, jackson when into his studio, one of his other jobs is as a musician or rapper/singing then again he does a lot so let’s leave it at that. He opens up the website and goes to his favourite hyung a side from Mark ofcourse and not counting his real brother well you get the idea. 

“Hi Def hyung, I like the song it made me cry. Keep up the good work, and let me know when to send you my half of the song, kissing face & hug.” 

Okay so maybe hes a little in love, not that kind but like how he feels for friends. This Def person is really good. Jackson had summoned all it took, finally message Def, letting Def knew how much he likes his songs. And how in love he was with Def works. 

He never expected that Def would talk to him, “thank you TeamWang I am glad you like it, I have worked hard on my music and to get these kind of compliment means a lot to me.” 

After that day he chatted with Def he learn that Def was a man, and older then him, which Def didn’t waste time in telling jackson to call him hyung. And jackson did as Def is a pretty cool person. 

He does however have the wiredest emojis well close to bambam that is jackson has ever seen. Some cat laughing, crying, dancing so on so on. He does fine it very cute. 

Jackson starts working on his song while Mark came in to wave a “bye" at him.  
-  
Jaebum had been busy with their assessment he had had time to do much. He was now sitting in his room, rubbing at the ear of one of his precious cat. He was out all night but he just can’t sleep with the sun pouring in. 

He started up the computer, when on to the music site; he was feeling so drain and uncomfortable a little. Jaebum sees the inbox and knew right away. Teamwang, honestly the first time he got a message from him jaebum was surprise, he felt that this person was being real with so he was real as well and ofcourse teamwang understands how hard it is to make music. He wonder is teamwang was more then one person or not which he learn very soon it was one person. 

The first time he got a message with kissing and hugging emojis he wonder if the boy was feeling okay. Then he wonder if the boy liked him and so on, but really he figured out it was just his way a talking. It made jaebum wanted to know if he’d do the same in person and how funny it would be to see it. 

After reading the message he feels good again maybe cause it is someone he knows or because he is just being himself rather and an agent. He may love both sides of himself, but still it’s good to just be him at times.  
-  
Jinyoung back at it checking the camera he’s making sure everything is in proper place. After all it’s the anniversary in just a few days and nothing is more important then 7, never, not now, not ever. 

He takes his time, looking at everything, mapping out the layout, writing all the things he needs. Once he was satisfied he decided to head home.


	27. Page 6.27

In a black dress, with an exposed back, not completely as it is cover with lase. Short hair that stops just a little lower then the neck. The dress curves to her body in all the right places. 

Mark watches from the side as her face slowly changes to anger, he watch how the man is trying to touch with out looking like he is. He watches very closely and carefully.

He see her hand folded into a fit, Mark finally made a move. 

“Hi hunny" he puts his hand on to those beautiful waist. Lips to a beautiful exposed neck and fire like eyes as he watches the man, he brings his hands together and interlock his fingers, pressing his lips to the shoulder.  
-  
The person was gone within a matter of seconds. The room was still dark however not completely, he dances to the music like it was a part of his body. 

His, lips attached to the others',.. they melted into the crowd of people. Once the darkness falls over them Mark was pushed back, his hand slips from the waist to the perches accidentally.  
-  
Yugyeom who was at the side somewhere is..  
▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎

Just a few days till it’s the anniversary, everything was in plan for youngbamgyeom. They were going to fix everything, no matter what it took.  
▪︎  
🐦7! GOT7! Got7 Anniversary!!!🐦 part 2  
-  
About 6 years ago 7 boys came together and made a group call got7, these boys didn’t know the identities of their team mates. As time when by jaebum and jinyoung found each other out as got7, the first to know was bambam and yugyeom they were far too alike which led them to knowing they’re got7. Mark and Jackson, well they thought the other was a theft; it was super funny. Youngjae, hmm sadly he was by himself but just a some few days before the anniversary he got found out by yugbam. The same time day they found the file the saw a a picture of got7.  
▪︎  
-  
So it looks like our plans are not going to work. Bammie says. I try to get them to come along with me but no. Jackson said something about needed to exercise and Mark has a high score to be beat. 

It could be possible that jackbum ran into each out and well you know go into a fight as always. We can try again in the afternoon after all we still have one more day to go. Yugyeom said. Finally youngjae smiles.  
-  
Mark could not help but recall jinyoung lips, it’s odd he feels as he has never felt like this. Something about jinyoung that just makes him feel like everything is sweet. His thoughts are running just as fast as his fingers are moving, hes been playing games for about a few hours now.  
*rings, rings*  
His phone starts to ring, really he ignores it but its not stopping. 

He picks it up, bam thi- ‘hyung'- His thoughts are working fast like the flash, even if his mouth has frozen. He is already out the door with in a matter of seconds.  
-  
Jackson’s at the gym enjoy everything, the feel of the burn, the sweat, the air. His mind is free and he is feeling good. It has been days that he hasn’t had a good work out. It felt great. He grabs a towel and wipes his face, his eyes saw the light lines of red marks on his hand. 

He had manage to hide it all this time, it had been about a week, the marks lasted longer then he thought. Now he has another mark, his teeth marks on his chest. 

 

“Sorry" 

Jackson yell in the high pitched voice that would make Mark ask him if his throat is okay.  
-  
Jaebum had gone to the gym, well kind of at first he when to a store and bought some snacks, mostly sugary food. He was just chilling at the stand and eating a way when he saw jackson. 

After a like a second of thought there he was in the gym exercising, he had been keeping a safe distance from jackson, he couldn’t tell from all that oversized clothes but Jackson’s body is a lot smaller then he thought, his waist was very small; jaebum recalls seeing him without a shirt. He watches and watches. It’s been more then a hour. He honestly wonder how the hell jackson can enjoy this. He feels like everything is hurting. One would think for a top agent like him he would be fine but no. Im jaebum is this type of guy really. If it wasn’t for jinyoung he probably wouldn’t exercise, well he does but he has his days and those days jinyoung likes to drag him to the gym.

Finally it looks like he'll get a break. He has hidden himself well from jackson. He wasn’t sure how to go and use the shower as he didn’t want to be seen. He made his way and was able to shower. Thankfully the stalls have a door. He was going to leave but saw Jackson, the boy looks good, his hair is wet, his abs are beautiful, his waist is small which he wants to touch and his wrist.. wrist, the finger, his finger mark, ofcourse it’s hard to tell what the marks are but he can. While he was distracted with his thoughts jackson has gotten dressed and is leaving. Sorry, he said the first thing that came to mind. 

Jackson yells was so funny that jaebum, really he tried but ended up laughing.  
Sorry he says again. 

Jackson watches him with a hand over his chest. It took him some second to realize, he covered his wrist immediately. 

Jaebum watches him carefully, he takes a step forward, while jackson took a step back. 

He is honestly surprised jackson had never done that. He always faces him head on. Even though he isn’t running away, jaebum wonders if he is scared now, if he is now going to run, if he thinks that jaebum will hurt him. It was by far the last thing jaebum would ever want to do. He would never want to hurt him. 

He put one hand to the wall right beside jackson ear- “you”, I told you to call me hyung, his voice wasn’t cold, he spoke softly, very softly, it made Jackson feel goosebumps. Jackson watches him. “why should i" jaebum can hear it. This is the jackson he knows the one that never back away from him. 

He smiles a tiny bit. Because I said so, so call me jaebum hyung. Jackson heart was racing in his chest, he just realized that he never knew his name. Jaebum it sounds so nice, Jaebum… why does that name seem familiar. He smiles back like hell I would, well he pushes at jaebum’s chest. Jaebum grabs his hand, Jackson felt a shiver all over his body, as jaebum lips are place to his wrist; a hot kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is moving a little slow but I hope you are enjoying it. :))


	28. Page 6.28

Mark arrived to where bambam calls came from, his heart is pumping like crazy; he check the camera and tracker he installed some where on Jackson belongs so no one will know. Luckily he is still at the gym. He looks into the car mirror, he noticed for some time now but isn’t worried really after he is Mark Tuan, a well train agent. At the red light he typed a quick message on his phone. But did not sent it.

He steps out of the car, looking for bambam he walks a little bit more, there standing in front of him; “Youngjae” he says it with so much softness that it could melt everything, still one can hear the shock. He’s fine Mark thinks to himself.

Hyung, I… he moved a little, his body became frozen that is until a hand pressed formerly on his back. Jinyoung had been their along and so has bambam and yugyeom now that Mark had been pulled from his trans. Mark did something strange, youngjae knows this sign but why would Mark do this now of all times; then he pushed youngjae away from the almost hug. 

“What the hell, youngjae”   
The all froze, all smiles are gone. Hyung, he reach his hand out to Mark who knocks it away. 

It makes jinyoung boil with anger, what the hell are you doing grabbing at his shirt. Do you even know how much he suffers and now you’re just being an ass.

Sure he made a mistake but how can you be so cold. Mark looked at him. It sends shivers to his body. This look is so different so very different; “I don’t care, I don’t want anything to do with him ever again” bambam had been listening well, he looks at his phone, looks at Mark he knows that is the complete opposite of what Mark feels. He looks at a message; then turns something on his phone. Fingers quickly and gently at work. 

Hyung; youngjae voice sounds so far again, you said- shut up yugyeom. Then he pulls jinyoung hands from his shirt while his other hand grabs jinyoungs hair, “stay out of this” while leaning in he whispers something. Eyes still train on youngjae. 

Then he pushed him away. Bambam follows after him, grabbing his shoulder, stay away I don’t want to see your face right now while mark tells him this, he squeezes Mark shoulder. 

He left as fast as light. Jinyoung watches him carefully then slammed his hands down. “all of you get in the car now.” He yells just a few volume louder then normal.  
-  
-  
What happened to you, jaebeom cheek is a little red on one side, what nothing; jinyoung watches him like he can see all that has happened.  
Yugyeom just smiles, but before jinyoung has the chance to say more youngjae has ran into jaebum’s arms. 

Hyung, smiling so brightly, really this boy really is a sun. Still this is the happiness he has ever seen him. 

“You were right all this time, they are truly the best, the best of friends I could ever asked for, ahem jinyoung clear his throat. Youngjae laughs. Okay okay the six best friends I could ever asked for. 

What’s going?   
-  
The drive back was quite and long, jackson had been looking at his hands and Mark had been smiling to himself every now and then. Bambam was feeling proud. 

 

It was a long and hard day for them all so much a had happened, once they got home after showering one bye one they cashed on the ground, blankets fully laying out. It was warm and homey; all they said to each other was a good night.   
■  
■  
■  
■  
I told you not to move, bambam said. Seriously this kid is too much if jinyoung wasn’t worried about what bambam would do to his face he'd hit him however after seeing what jaebum looked like he change his thoughts. 

How much longer he ask. Bammie was super engrossed, his fingers moved lightly with the brush in them. Jinyoung admits so far what he saw of his looks he is liking it. 

Not long I just have to make sure it’s even and then I am done. Last time bammie was also the one who style them and now again. 

He has on a pink coloured lipstick, not overly pink or underlie pink; just the right amount. Long lashes with tiny sparkles and a few earrings.

The wig wasn’t too long or short, it stop abit off from his shoulder. It was brown, with ribbons, a small black ribbon, it highlights his face from the angles where its needs too. 

With a black dress on. The dress was cut beautifully; even he didn’t think it would ever look good on his body. This dress is more sexy, more bold, more power. Bambam said it screams Park Jinyoung, following with a black ankle boots. It was some how comfortable to move in and completed his look. 

I can’t believe I am wearing a dress again. Jaebum says. Jinyoung was so distracted he had forgotten that jb too is in a dress. And ofcourse youngbamgyeom have taken more then a hundred pictures they’re both sure of it. 

Good luck, bammie wishes them. He then left to meet with Mark and hopefully youngjae will be joining all the have to do is get jackson to show up now.   
\- - -   
The boys have change their looks a few times as to not get caught. As older men, homeless, odd ones which all agree was to never mention again. 

Last on the list a women, jaebum and jinyoung were as women; yugyeom was the look out and youngjae was the singer. Its was all complete. They were complete.

 

 

At the back some where in the building was Jackson and Mark. 

Mark had been wearing a red suit while jackson wore a black one. Bambam had been hidden somewhere also as a lookout with a purple suit on. Markson tried to talk him out of it but the boy said he knew best.   
■  
■  
■  
-  
-  
Were you followed, Mark asked, No jinyoung replied. 

Youngjae step out of the car a bit in confusion. Jinyoung said it wasn’t safe and everything would be okay; it was all a weird mess. But seeing Mark he didn’t know why. 

Jae-ah, Mark calls to him, he walked over to him. Grabs him immediately in a hug him. Youngjae was lost for words he didn’t know what to do or think. His body moved automatically; he hugs back Mark crying in his arms. 

Ah youngjae, Mark pulls away and wipes his tears. Hyung jinyoung hands him some wet wipes. 

What’s going on, you then and now, I~ he couldn’t speak properly from all the crying. 

Mark runs his fingers into his neatly style hair, ends up making a mess out it; it’s hard to explain let me show you. He takes them all to his car opens the trunk, holy shit hyung. Yugyeom says. 

What’s all this Mark hyung. Jinyoung asked. He was being followed bambam said. What! All three said. It was that guy, he send his people after us. Well Mark, but since Mark didn’t know for sure it was youngjae voice in the phone he panicked. 

While I was in the car on the way I saw him as soon as I saw youngjae I send bambam a message I have already written.

They look at the man tied up in the car unconscious. They look at Mark, hyung your really something yugyeom says. I know your good but who knew you were that good. Bambam hits him in the stomach, Mark looks at them at with a shy smile.

Mark turns to youngjae and pulls him in once again into his arms. Youngjae buried his face into his shoulder. “I am sorry Jae-ah” follow me. 

They all head up to a room Mark had arranged for them on his way, he hands youngjae a drink first while bambam give the others. After a few seconds on silent. Mark push his fingers again on to his hair(so much so the beauty of it)about to speak

“Hyung, I am sorry" 

Mark looks at him oddly, what,

I should’ve trusted you and Jackson hyung but I~ youngjae feels everything rushing to his head, the speech is full with words of many yet he can’t bring them out in a proper form. 

You did nothing wrong so you have nothing to be sorry about. His voice was so serious, that on one what’s to object. 

Hyung still I am sorry. Mark shake his head, ah that’s just like you huh, his voice was so sweet it made them feel like their breathing again. 

Jackson hyung he, he when through so much because of me and you, I hurt my friends. Mark got up from his chair and walked to youngjae’s sitting infornt of him. 

Jae we made that choice, jackson and I choose this. We would rather any day to have you safe and happy then be hurt and unhappy. So don’t talk like that. 

But hyung- youngjae, jackson he choose this, I choose this; it was the only way. 

Jinyoung watches all that’s happening, he knows the true identity of jackson, and he hadn’t had the chance to explain to youngjae, his eyes move to yugyeom and bambam. The boys look so at ease, perhaps he knows. 

 

 

About jackson I never knew, Mark looks at him so you know everything, yes, I know he is wangjiear the younger son of Mafia WANG.

 

Mark didn’t seem shock he just smiles, so you know he says more to himself. 

After a brief minute,  
Let’s eat. Mark said 

They surround the table eat and share some laughs. 

It was time to leave and youngjae didn’t want to. He held on to Mark tightly, it’s okay jae, I’ll see you soon. 

Before they could part ways jinyoung tell Mark they need to talk. 

While Mark and jinyoung when off taking, youngjae starts jumping in the arms of bambam and yugyeom. Finally things were becoming bright, okay so their plan was weird but it work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,   
> So I had so trouble with how to phrase it, first I was thinking gangster then I thought Mafia would be better. So I am not full settle on it. 
> 
> What do you like it? Also who thought that this was Jackson's indenity? 
> 
> Sent me your comments it'd be happy to read them. :)


	29. Christmas special🎄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and happy New Year!!!  
> •••  
> Mature

Jaebum has been busy in the kitchen for almost all afternoon, it’s hard to make or do surprises when you live together. But here he is trying his best. 

He looks at them carefully, it’s more then a hundred chocolates. He has place them in a larger bowl. Set the heat on low, he slowly added more and more; then empty it out into another larger bowl. He continues this ofcourse until he is satisfied.  
He hidden everything away, cleaned up the kitchen and then when to take a shower.  
-  
Jackson has spent his mid morning to afternoon looking for the most best possible gift he can fine. No he already bought his gift this next gift his supposed to be for himself as well.  
He when to different markets and bought a lot of strawberries and he brought some honey. He then made his way over to youngbamgyeom place. Borrowers blender and got on his way. He blended some strawberries then empty it into a pot with honey which was kept on low heat.  
Slowly he mixed it together. He kept doing that until it was perfect. Once it was all cool down he wrapped it up nicely into a pot and set it aside.  
-  
After a dinner at youngbamgyeom jackbum made their way home. Jackson lips nips at jaebum’s ear, while jaebum’s are leaving sweet kisses to Jackson’s neck.  
Clumsily they open the door. Closing it with a tiny beam. Jackson’s press to the door, Jaebum left hand running into his body, after he threw their coats some where.  
“Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow" when you have children and need to care for them. Jackson let out a sweet and small laughter, he kissed jaebum’s sad lips and then kiss each one of their beautiful babies. 

Jaebum has far too many cat, like such a thing can ever be true. “hey you can’t just steal him from me" Jaebum complains. But still goes and get their food. Jackson took this chance to seize the shower.  
Once he was done Jaebum when in. However not before kissing Jackson on his shower. Jackson smiles at him.  
Jaebum comes out to join him on the couch, wrapping Jackson in his arms as he sat behind him. They watch a few Christmas movies. Along with a making out here and their.  
Once they enter the room each one made an excuse, oh I forgot the light on Jackson said. I need to use the bathroom Jaebum told him. 

Both boys very carefully, trying their best not to make an sound got their present for the other ready.  
“Jackson" Jaebum calls for him with that worried voice. Jackson whom was getting his surprise ready, got scared. He managed to get more of it ready then ran into the room.  
Hyung are you-wha! He looks at Jaebum carefully the room is still dark, just some lights from the living room shining in a bit.  
He moves to Jaebum, “jaebumie" he was covered with something, jackson rest his hand on jaebum shoulder. He can feel the heat from jaebum body.  
Um hyung, jaebum rises his head and looked at him. He can see the shock in jackson face. The felt a ping in his chest, he guessed jackson doesn’t like his gift.  
I wanted to do something sorry never mind you don’t like- he was cut off by Jackson kissing him. 

Hyung I love your gift, Jaebum was covered in chocolate. Jaebum smiles at him and kisses him back. He pull him in tight. “hmm" Jaebum fingers felt something on Jackson. He pulls away, not hurriedly, he looks at Jackson.  
He can smell the strawberry, he thought it was the shampoo. He brings his fingers to his lips and licks it. Sweet, it was sweet like honey he thought.  
He looks at Jackson, his lovers face looks red. Um wait. Jackson tells him. He when right by the foot of the bed, he had ran in with a bottle which Jaebum hadn’t noticed. Holding the bottle in his hand. It wasn’t very big or small. But the bottle was wide and filled with something that looks red.  
Here, he hand it to Jaebum. Jaebum smirks at him, I guess I wasn’t the only one who want to give myself to you. Jackson berries his face into jaebum chest.  
Jaebum wrapped his arm around, he almost dropped the bottle when he felt jackson licking the chocolate on his chest.  
He puts the bottle down on the night stand and stuck his hand in it while kissing at Jackson’s neck and moving down.

He quickly moves up to kiss his lips. The mixture of chocolate honey strawberry is a good taste. Jaebum run the his the hand he filled onto Jackson’s chest down to his stomach. “jaebum” with a light push jackson was on the bed. “Sseun-ah you taste so good" jaebum voice was deep compared to normally. It made him shaver, hyung, jackson flips them over he’s now the one on top. Kissing and licking at jaebum’s chocolate covered body. He bites his chest, jaebum groans; he grabs at for the bottle while Jackson made his way farther down his body. The heat was ever where, Jackson removes his lips from jaebum’s lower abdomen to kiss him hard yet softly. Jaebum was like this display a lot, he held Jackson at the back of his neck, kissing back with the same passion. 

They pulled away Jackson took the bottle, he put some on himself then empty the rest onto jaebum. While licking his lips. Jaebum eyes are filled with passion and love, he watches the way Jackson tongue runs on the bottom of lips before he bit it half way. The desire was pulling at jaebum, his eye were dark. 

Jackson’s looks at him, then leans back down to jaebum lower abdomen. “Sseun” the moment Jackson mouth touched his member.  
Jaebum was seeing colours he feels jackson smile and the kiss he gives before he taken jaebum in his mouth. His fingers wrapped to Jackson’s hair he wasn’t pulling or hurting him, just simply having them like that felt good. Jackson looks up at him with the same passion and desire. “hmm" Jackson’s hum sending vibrations to him. He pushes at Jackson head a little as to encourage him. 

Jackson had kept at it until he felt jaebum body moving, he continues as jaebum pulls up into a sitting position; he feels his hand moving down to his bum, jaebum grabs him-“mah"-still locked into jaebum. At the sound of Jackson’s was he couldn’t wait anyway. His fingers covered in the strawberry honey as he slowly pushes it into jackson. “hmm" Jackson pulls off with a trail of saliva, jaebum quickly pushes him back, Jackson smiles at him; hyung, as another finger enters wiping off his smile bring one to jaebum lips instead. Jackson pulls in for a kiss, it was full and sweet. He then licks at the chocolate covered part of jaebum’s other side chest. Jaebum put in another finger which cause Jackson to bit his nipple, he growls low. 

Jackson falls back as the heat between them heats up. “ah" Jaebum licks him everywhere as his fingers continue to work- “hyung”- hmm- he replies while kissing his lower abdomen, he knows what Jackson means but his doesn’t want to cause him any pain so he continues.  
He pushes Jackson leg up as he removes his fingers and brings his mouth to his entrance. “jaebum ah” jackson calls out as his mouth and hand works its magic. 

Jaebum only at times like this give into the boy calling him like this. He knows jackson does it for attention and for what he’s feeling right now. It can simply be and ah next to his name. His name the name he enjoys hearing.  
They have been with each other for years and years now. But jaebum likes it this way. How jackson is squeezing one of his wrist and closing his eyes. How even keep making those lovely sounds only for jaebum ears to hear and no one else. He love being the one to make Jackson feel good to have a painless experience and feel only love, his love. 

Jackson looks at Jaebum he can never get use this, he honestly wants to hide his face. But if he did that Jaebum would probably tie his hands or pulled them in front of a mirror as he has done before. Still he like that its him who makes Jaebum feel so good. The way Jaebum places his tongue in him, the way his thump his rubbing on his hip. The way he would rise his eyes every now and then to look at him. Jackson loves it all and even more so that he is one Jaebum able to act like this with. 

Hyung, he calls out. Okay princess tell me if I hurt you. Jackson really wants to hide, how can Jaebum call him that name like this. The boy always do this to him. He nods. 

 

Jaebum re-angle them on the bed to make Jackson more comfortable. He carefully and slowly entered. He watches all of Jackson expression their wasn’t much then before, however he is biting at his lip. Jaebum pushes farther into him. “Ahh hyung” jaebum feels the heat pouring around and locking him. He feels Jackson’s tightest it doesn’t matter how long he spends preparing him, Jackson will always be tight. And finally he pushes completely into him making jackson call out his name. Jaebum great his head on to Jackson the heat and tightness was so mush, breathe he tells Jackson. 

Jackson wrapping his arms around jaebum, who get the message and start moving. They share a sweet kiss, then jaebum rise up a bit as to move a little more. 

Jackson his squeezing his legs around his waist tightly, jaebum likes it really he does. He dips his head down and bit at jackson chest. 

Jae.. jaebum.. bum-ah

Everything jaebum moves his name becomes different, it’s cute, he fine it cute. But even more so because jackson sounds beautiful saying it like this.

He moves faster and harder, Jackson bite jaebum wrist the hand that came to head, to hold his face in that possessive way. 

Jaebum moves his hand to Jackson’s member, at the speed as he enters jackson. Kissing him deeper and deeper. Jackson came into jaebum’s hand following him shortly inside jackson. 

Jaebum kisses him and kisses him. He got up got a cloth to clean off Jackson and himself. He jumps back into bed. Hugging jaebum and kissing him again, and again, “jaebum” jackson mourns as the kiss gets deeper. 

☆♡☆♡☆♡  
It was finally here. It is Christmas day. Yugyeom and youngjae had stayed over by bambam. Typically they all have their own place but everyone has a room(s) at their place for each other. 

The boys had a busy morning chat had told them about his plan and as always they band together to make it work. 

Jackson arrives like the ball of light he is. The boys watches him get to work. They try to help but kept getting in the way. Either way the had to make other things for the dinner that night. Sure everyone else was bringing something still each member had their responsibilities. 

Jackson had given them a bag of meat, each bag has a different one. Yugyeom and Mark the bbq brothers so the rest was up to them. Bambam and jinyoung were making sugar candy and jaebum was cooking up a storm for them and youngjae was helping out with anything and everything but he mostly worked on a sauce he had in mind.  
-  
It was a little after 3pm when Markjin showed. Everyone hugging each other. Mark when off with yugyeom who had set up everything and cleaned the meat them. 

Jinyoung when over to bambam they got everything ready and when out side. This year the party is at bammie’s place. Which was very nice.

About an hour later jaebum shows up. Walking in with a big bag and a box.

Jackson and youngjae when over to help him. Youngjae left once he saw Jaebum wrapping his hands on Jackson waist going in for a kiss. Though Jackson didn’t stay long probably cause of jinyoung who calls for him. 

Youngjae had when back to help Jaebum in the kitchen. 

By 7 o’clock everything was completely. The boys shared laughter, eat away or taken someone else food when they not looking.  
Markjin left first by now it was 9:20pm, Mark had a busy work schedule then day and jinyoung already looked like he couldn’t sit any longer or maybe that’s Mark's doing. 

Jackbum left around 10pm, which leaving the younger boys to know they won’t see jackson for work or if they do, he'll be the one working inside.  
-  
As always they turned up the music, they were laughing and drinking.  
“Did you see Mark-hyung sending jinyoung those eyes" 

“Like babe I am sorry" 

“Or jaebum watching Jackson every move" 

Hahaahhaahaa. 

The boys laugh together, they’re lucky to have us. 

I can still remember that time when jinyoung came back and had a big ass hickey on his neck. Bambam says, that he didn’t have before youngjae adds 

Or when I got home and saw a naked jaebum carrying a covered jackson off to their room. Yugyeom says. 

Making bambam and youngjae laugh. 

They should treat us good. We’re like the bodyguard for them.

Jinyoung had told jackson jaebum was way to protective. Bambam had told him Mark is just as bad but jinyoung couldn’t believe it.

Yugyeom had thought he was going to be unable to move after back hugging jackson and his hand accidentally touched the boys nipple cause and “ah" from Jackson. Yugyeom hadn’t even realized at first how Jackson’s voice sound. He was more worried that he had hurt him. Jaebum was sending him this death look. Everyone tends to tease and say it jinyoung who wants to kill him but at that moment they were sure it was jaebum. 

 

Youngjae still pinches at Jackson’s buds every now and then cause he likes Jackson’s confused look and jaebum possessiveness, though jaebum don’t hurt him cause youngjae is too sweet to hurt, still he'll tap the boy foot or when up just watching jackson. 

Or that time Mark had literally push himself into jjp space because he couldn’t think of anything else to do. Jaebum had thought he was weird but jinyoung had found it cute.

They have so many stories and many that were super funny the boys are just grateful for it. They looked at the night view and continued their conversation about the annoying couples since it’s the most fun topic there is. 

☆•♡•☆•♡•☆  
No buddy your not allowed in their. Mark tells Milo, who had ran into the room as soon as he open the door. Sure milo is a little older now but the dog is still hyper. Besides jinyoung needs his rest. Can’t have Milo waking him after he had fallen a sleep just a few minutes now. 

Milo made a sad looking face but followed Mark. He loves jinyoung and jinyoung is so kind and loving to him. If Milo was a child then jinyoung for sure would be the one who birthed him. Still he is happy with Mark, Mark who has taken out his food.  
Mark looks at him eating happily away. He looks at the time before making his way to the kitchen he left of some toys for Milo to play with.  
Mark goes into the kitchen to make jinyoung something good to it perhaps his favourite.  
Mark knew he when over bored but who can blame him. He just couldn’t stand it so he did something about it. 

They day before Got7 had a mission, one which lead to jinyoung being pressed on the wall while someone was kissing his neck and starting to touch. Jinyoung was seriously annoyed and wanted to beat the shit out of the guy. But youngjae had been reminding both him and Mark that they needed to complete the mission first then they could do whatever they wanted.  
Jinyoung simply contains himself by listening to Mark’s tapping as he grew inpatient. A tiny smile was forming on his lips until he felt a hand on his assist which belonged to Mark as yugyeom always teased. his smile had fallen and jinyoung when to work he pulled their hand away and interlocked it with his. 

Bambam who had been hide in the room, how the boy made it pass all the guards was a mystery, like did he buy them out or woo them who knows. Bambam was skills, while jinyoung pulls the guys shirt off bambam, took the use and hid under the bed. He made a quick work of coping, sending a message to Mark. Who then stop tapping. Jinyoung pulled away from the guy. Flip him over hard, the man was shock he was about to get at jinyoung when bambam knock him out.

Once Mark saw jinyoung he cleaned the boys neck with some disinfectant, what know idea what kind Mark even rubbed some on his lips as well. Mark had look to scary for jinyoung to ask anything. 

Mark had when off to do something, bambam tease jinyoung about being in trouble and yugyeom had him a bag with medication. He managed to his them both and enjoy the comfort it brought him.  
-  
Once home Mark had send him to shower first and got their meals ready. Jinyoung was getting annoyed with Mark he hated when Mark didn’t talked. 

“Hyung” they had both finished each and almost done cleaning up. “hm" it’s not like Mark ignores him but still jinyoung like a certain attention. 

Hyung it..it was just work you know. We all have to do things sometimes. Jinyoung said gently. He seen Mark pissed off and right he just wants his attention, his kindness, his love. 

Mark wipes the plate dry puts it in the rack. Looks at jinyoung. “I know jinyoungie, it late let’s get some rest" was all he sad.  
-  
Jinyoung couldn’t take it anymore. Hyung he says, Mark didn’t answer maybe he fell asleep. But jinyoung knows him well. 

He got up then climbed onto Mark, it shock Mark who immediately looked at jinyoung. “If you’re upset why not do something about it, why not tell everyone I belong to Mark Tuan". Jinyoung says, his voice was playful and a bit annoyed. 

Mark looks at jinyoung carefully. Then pulls him in a kiss him hard on the lips. “hmm" the contact made jinyoung happy, a pissed off Mark was one thing but a pissed off jinyoung is another. 

Mark pulls jinyoung shirt and bits him, all the spots early from where another was touching his jinyoung. Jinyoung fingers found it way, squeezing Marks shirt. He was feeling all the heat pouring on him and his heart wanting to jump out of his chest on like earlier where he just wanted to hurt the person. 

Mark knew jinyoung was hating the feeling as much as he did. But right Mark doesn’t think he can let jinyoung go. 

They both tugged at each others clothes, jinyoung shirt had gone flying some where and Mark had threw his own some where near the bed foot. 

Jinyoung still sitting on top of him. Mark was now kissing and running his hand every where. Jinyoung did the same. He is enjoying the feel of Mark’s skin on his fingers. Mark had ran his hand to the front of his chest, pinching his nipples. “Mark" jinyoung was a tiny bit got of guard. It’s not that Mark had done it before it just that, Mark was making it clear that jinyoung was his and this made him feel drunk on it. 

Mark dips his head and took jinyoung right nipple into his mouth, jinyoung was pink and Mark is making him even more so. Mark sucked on his bud, bit him, then suck again. While jinyoung moaned. Jinyoung tightened his grip on the side of Mark shoulder and even more so when he was bitten and when he felt something hard pressing up to him.

Jinyoung locked his lips on to Mark’s neck making a nice red love bit while Mark work his hand on taken jinyoung shorts and underwear off. 

Mark shoved his hand under then pillow still tending to jinyoung with his other. He pulls some lube out. Jinyoung help Mark rid of his underwear as well.  
They shared a deep kiss, while pumping each others member. Mark had left jinyoung member to carry his fingers over to his peaches. The peaches that he loves that belongs to him. He moved down and bit jinyoung. “ah, hyung" jinyoung was seriously liking this side of Mark. Mark is always so careful with him. It’s not that he isn’t right now but he a bit more bold with what he wants.  
Mark coated his fingers, his lips are leaving love bits and bits every where on jinyoung. He pushes his fingers into jinyoung. Jinyoung tightened his hold on Mark’s neck. He kissed Jinyoung ear and nips it abit. Hyung jinyoung calls as Mark put another. Jinyoung falls back, pulling Mark along with him.  
“Your mine jinyoungie” he whispers into his ear. Jinyoung close his eyes and breathes in as Mark member enters him.  
“Ah..ah..ah"  
Mark is just watches jinyoung once he is fully in him. Jinyoung got louder as Mark entered him more. Really his vocals are so beautiful. If Mark wasn’t trying to make a point he would’ve lost himself. Mark let jinyoung adjust before he started to move, jinyoung squeezing him tightly. And moaning his name. 

“Mar.k" jinyoung calls out in a broken voice. He pulls Mark in for a kiss. He kissed Mark hard as for Mark to go faster. 

“Whack"  
“Hyung” jinyoung whined.  
Mark hit jinyoung had away as the boy when to take his member into his hand.

“Your not allowed jinyoungie" Mark said with that deep ass voice of his that sends electricity to jinyoung every where. 

Hyuuung, jinyoung cries out Mark’s name every time. Mark made sure jinyoung didn’t touch himself the whole time. Jinyoung was growing red. His lips were red, his chest, almost everywhere on him was red. A mark on him by his Mark. It was literally morning when Mark finally given in and let him off. Mark cleaned him up nicely, then wrapped him up and fallen a sleep together. 

Mark’s face grew red as he saw himself in the mirror, he has about 4 hickey in one spot on his neck alone with a few teeth marks. His back his marks from jinyoung nails. His chest just to the side of his nipple has a beautiful bit mark and so does his shoulder. 

“Your mine, Mark Tuan" jinyoung says surprising him. 

Your awake. He goes over to him and the share a deep kiss.  
-  
At bammies place, bambam teases him about looking like he pulled an all nighter. Yugyeom asked if the chair was comfortable enough for him. Seriously the one thing about being is Got7 is that theirs no secret. Especially like this. Still he had a good time with his friends, his family.  
-  
Mark had help him get ready for bed, milo had join them. They share a sweet kiss again. Holding each other a falling a sleep.

♡☆♡☆♡☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is most likely my last post till the new year. So see you then. 
> 
> Thanks for all the support and likes, please keep sending your support. I am doing my best to improve and I hope you all like this chapter. It's my first one🙈🙈🙈🙈🙈


End file.
